Small Lies
by Sirkusdyret
Summary: YUURAM Yuuri and Wolfram becomes lovers. but problems are following! Wolf get's sick! What will happen when the roles turns and Yuuri is the desperate one for love? What will happen to the throne.. will it have an heir? COMPLETE
1. Yuuris Choise

b Small Lies…

Chapter 1: Yuuris Choice

Yuuri's POV /b 

I was sitting on the bed. It was in the middle of the night, and Wolfram had snuck into my bed again…

I looked over my shoulder… there he was sleeping soundly, that old man.

I know I had been too soft against him; letting him sleep in my bed, get close and of course the adoption of our daughter Greta.

I knew I had to do something, or else this could get pretty serious!

I'm not against male bonding but, I would prefer a girl.

One of those girls that would cook dinner for you, and the smell of her very own smell… What would my dream girl be like?

I laid back to try think of it.

She would have to be kind in her way, have her own way of speaking to me, intimate, fun to be with, supporting, strong spirited, oh she have to be that kind of a clinging kinds, that wouldn't leave my side.. And good looking..

Hm… her look would be.. a slim body, a cute face, soft body and lips, maybe blond… And have eyes that if you looked in them you got sucked in.

Maybe emerald eyes…

"Aw… man did I just describe Wolfram!?!" I sat up and looked at him.

"That's just disgusting… he's a man Yuuri… A MAN!" I almost yelled at my self.

"Yuuri… are you talking to yourself?" Wolfram sat up and rubbed his emerald green eyes.

I spaced out staring at him….

He would make a pretty girl…

"Yuuri?"

A tomboy sexy girl…

"Yuuri..?"

Aw.. why couldn't he just be a girl?

"Yuuri… why are you spacing out at me?"

WHY THE HELL DID I THINK THAT?

"Yuuri GET A HOLD ON YOUR SELF!" A stinging pain in my right side cheek got me back to reality.

"Ouch.. you slapped me.." I held a hand over my cheek.

"But you were acting weird!" Wolfram said and stroke my hand carefully.

"Aren't we engaged enough?" I yelled at him.

"That slap was for the discipline.. just as Anissina said!" Wolfram got back to his proud self.

"What?" I was totally confused at the moment.

"Yeah… you we're probably having some perverted cheating thoughts!" He said and looked important.

"Shut the fuck up and go to sleep!" I ordered him.

He lay down and looked hopefully at me… his eyes where saying 'please get close to me'… I found it rather creepy.

I laid down a half meter away from the blondie.

I listened carefully… he was already sleeping.

A week later!

I was eating breakfast.

I sat at my usual spot, the one between Cheri and Wolfram, but Wolfram wasn't at the table.

I rested my head in my hands.

I though back at the conversation me and Wolfram had some days ago.

b Back flash /b 

i "But Yuuri… why can't I sleep in your bed anymore?" Wolfram was standing over me.

I felt the temperature in the room rise.

"Because, I can't take it!" I said carefully.

Wolfram turned his hands into fits… And they were shaking!

"What do you mean by that?" He really looked like he was going to kick my ass!

I slowly took a step away from the blond.

"We're both boys Wolfram! Boys! I just can't describe it!" I didn't want to hurt him so this was the best way… I could lie and not hurt him or I could tell the truth and hurt him!

"You're such a Wimp Yuuri! That's no excuse!" Wolfram said and wrinkled his for head.

"What I'm saying is…" I couldn't lie.. he had to know the truth, but then I'll end up hurting him.

"You Wimp!" He yelled and was about to punch me.

I stopped his fist and looked him in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Wolfram… but in my world male bonding is disgusting!" I looked at Wolfram. He loosened the grip in my jacket and turned away.

"Wait Wolfram…but I really hope we still can be good friends?!" I still had a grip around his arm.

Wolframs body was shaking.

"Wolf..?" I carefully let his arm go.

Wolfram was still standing with his back against me.

"…Yuuri…" I heard Wolfram whisper.

Suddenly he took off with an enormous speed, out of the room and disappeared. /i 

b Back flash end /b 

I didn't want the food… it didn't taste good.

"I wonder where Wolfram is?" Cheri suddenly asked.

No, I hadn't told any of them that we 'broke up' because I didn't feel like it.

They would probably ask why and I don't want them to ask.

They would probably start to find me a new Fiancé… I don't want any Fiancé!

"Yuuri-Heika… you look awfully pale! Are you feeling ill?" Günter held his hand on my for head.

"You're cold… Someone get a blanket!!!!" Günter said and took his hands around me.

"Now I can help Yuuri with my body" He said with tears in his eyes and hugged me tighter.

"Stop that Günter…what if Wolfram comes…!" Conrad said and heard the doors open.

"Wolfram" Cheri said and putted her hand over her mouth!

I didn't look at him, that would tare me into bits… he would send me a face that I wouldn't forget.

"Let go of me Günter.. I'm fine, nothing's wrong with me!" I said and walked out of the eating room.

b To Be continued.. b 


	2. Wolframs Breakdown

b Small Lies…

Chapter 2: Wolframs breakdown

Wolframs POV /b 

I hadn't been to the common breakfast in days.

It was better to sleep a bit longer and then go and eat your breakfast in peace and quiet.

"Yuuri have been avoiding me all these days, I can feel it." I sat in my room and looked out of my window.

"But still… I couldn't care less for the guy… I want him to avoid me, I don't want to give him my sad face." I stood up and laid down in my bed.

"Yuuri…" I screamed with my head buried in my pillow.

I stopped and rolled over and stared at the roof. "I wonder if he has told them?" I felt tears again, inside my body, they wanted to come out.

"Of course he has told them… they're probably writing invitations to a party to celebrate it! And… to young princesses… those who want to marry my Wimp.. no he's not my Wimp anymore.. he's Heika… Yuuri Heika!" rolled over and cried.

Later I got dressed and decided to take a part in the common breakfast.

I was standing in front of the room where everyone else was… even Yuuri.

I touched the knob… and thought.

b Back flash b 

i "But Yuuri… why can't I sleep in your bed anymore?" I was annoyed.. that wimp didn't want his Fiancé to sleep in the same bed!

I felt my blood bubbling inside.

"Because, I can't take it!" He said, what's that suppose to mean?

My hands turned to fists and I shaked.

"What do you mean by that?" I wanted to kick his ass, seriously.

He slowly took a step away from me…why?

"We're both boys Wolfram! Boys! I just can't describe it!" What did he mean about that… in this world it's normal.

"You're such a Wimp Yuuri! That's no excuse!" I said I felt like I was going to explode

"What I'm saying is…" That stupid guy is trying to cheat on me… but he's my Fiancé.. why don't he just say it right in my face..?!

"You Wimp!" I felt amazing anger inside me I stepped against him and was about to punch him when he stopped my fist.

He looked me deep in my eyes…

"I'm sorry Wolfram… but in my world male bonding is disgusting!" When I heard those words it felt like he had ripped my heart out… just crushed me and my pride…why..? what… I felt dizzy.. it was awful. I felt like I was going to cry so I let his jacket go and turned around to leave.

"Wait Wolfram…but I really hope we still can be good friends?!" He said.. let me go.. please… I don't want it.. go away.. No I don't want to be friends.. I want to be something much more important to you..

My body was shaking I felt tears roll down my cheek.

"Wolf..?" He said and let my arm go… Now I can run.. run away...

I don't want him to see me cry..

"but..Yuuri..I love you!"I whispered.

My feet suddenly became light and I ran out. /i 

b Back flash end /b 

I slowly backed away from the door.

I sat down and hugged my knees.

"Yuuri.." I whispered.

I was quiet and tried to hear what they were talking about.

"I wonder where Wolfram is?" I heard my mother say.

I didn't hear any replies… I felt forgotten.

Yuuri didn't want to speak of me… I felt tears again but this time I could control them.

"Yuuri-Heika… you look awfully pale! Are you feeling ill?" I heard Günters voice inside.

"You're cold… Someone get a blanket!!!!" I heard him scream and some soldier ran out the door.

"Now I can help Yuuri with my body" I heard him say because the door wasn't totally shut.

What did he do to my.. no.. forget it..

"Stop that Günter…what if Wolfram comes…!" I heard Weller say right before I opened the door.

"Wolfram" Mother said surprised.

I saw Günter hugging Yuuri… yeah.. he really looked pale.

Yuuri avoided me with his eyes.

Look at me Yuuri…

"Let go of me Günter.. I'm fine, nothing's wrong with me!" Yuuri said and walked out of the room.

I felt kind off useless.. I want to be with him, Yuuri let me be with you… Please..

I felt tears again… I stopped them and sat down on my usual spot.. with Yuuris right hand.

I felt tears again…no I will not cry here… in front of Günter, Gwendal, Weller, Greta and Mother.

"Are you allrigth Wolf?" Mother asked worried. "You look sick.. you should ask Yuuri Heika if you can take the day off until your feeling better.

No Mother.. don't talk about Yuuri.. not in front of me!

"No mother I'm fine.!" I lied and took a piece of bread.

I looked at Yuuris seat and down on his plate. The food was almost not touched.

One bite of the bread, One or two meat balls, and his cup wasn't moved.

He probably is pitying me… that Wimp… he's pitying every one who's suffering.

What.. am I suffering?

I didn't eat so much either. But I just sat there and looked at my plate…

The others had left the table, only mother was sitting beside me.

She was even sitting on Yuuris spot.

"Tell me what's wrong! I don't want you to look sad!" she said.

What? Did I?

"Mother.. I'm not sad!" I looked at her.

"Don't lie to me Wolf… I'm your mother! I can see that your sad, your beautiful emerald green eyes are trembling!" She said and stroke my cheek.

I didn't deny it. So I hugged mother and cried.

"What is it Wolf.. why are my little boy so sad? Tell me.." she whispered.

So I told her about what happened and she held me in her arms and consoled me.

"And mother… I love Yuuri… And I want to be with him… it hurts mother.. it hurts.." I grabbed my chest and fell on my knees.

"I don't know what to do with this pain mother…"

b To Be continued.. /b 


	3. Chose your Feelings

** b Small Lies…**

**Chapter 3: Chose your feelings**

**Yuuris POV /b **

I was standing in my room looking out of the window.

"I wonder how mom is doing." I said and didn't hear the door open.

"Heika!" Conrad Came in. "you're not sick?" he asked.

"No..I'm just depressed." I said and sighted.

It became rather quiet inside the room.

"I know I shouldn't be asking.. but are something going on between you and Wolfram?" He read my mind.

"It wasn't to miss was it!" I said with a sight.

Conrad patted my shoulder.

"Then tell me what happened… You're fighting and you feel bad for something.. like, you said something that you wasn't suppose to say?" He asked, it was almost right but he didn't think I had the guts to tell Wolfram the truth.

"…I told him… that we couldn't be together…ever…" I felt guilt fill me up.

"I'm going home… don't sit up waiting for me.. I need to clear my head."

I wiped a tear away, why did I cry?

"You said that.." Conrad looked shocked.

"Yeah, I don't really know why but I feel sad now.." I said and walked out of the room.

I walked down the stairs and outside.

It was raining pretty hard and my clothes were already soaked.

I don't care if Murata stays here… No his family back home will get worried.

I ran back inside and crashed with Wolfram.

I fell over him. No! This couldn't happen!

I stiffened. Now it's over.

** b Wolframs POV /b **

After I had talked mother she said that I should talk to Yuuri about my feelings.

"That won't work… Yuuri decided… He will never let me be with him.." I had to get my mind on other things so I took a bath.

The mist was thick so I couldn't see the whole room.

I thought of many things when I was in the bath.

The awful conversation, Yuuris face, Yuuri avoiding me and Yuuri…

"Yuuri.." I said in a silent cry.

When I got out of the bath I saw Günter running around like a crazy man.

"Let me in…HEIKA!!" Günter knocked on the door and cried.

"Günter.. don't cry…" Yuuri opened the door and looked really tired.. why was I still standing here?

"B..but heika.. why are you so pale?.. You need a doctor! GIZELA!?!?! Where are you..?!" Günter ran around and asked for his daughter.

I was still looking at them.. But I hid behind a corner.

"Wolfram!" Greta came from behind shouting my name and glomped me.

I heard a door shut and when I looked Yuuri was gone.

"Let's go visit Dady Yuuri!" Greta said and pulled my arm.

"No.. you can go!" I smiled at her and followed her to the door I carefully knocked and walked away fast.

I really didn't know what to do so I asked Gwendal for any advice of work.

"You don't look very well. You'll take the day off and you can go to company Yuuri-Heika!" Gwendal said and gave me a little bear or was it a dog? WHO CARES ABOUT HIS STUPID HOBBY?!

I said No and walked out of the room.

"Damn it!" I said and punched the stone wall.

I saw Günter again and this time he was insane.

"NO Don't SAY IT.. I can't take it" Günter was standing with Conrad.

What? Is Yuuri sick?

"But Yuuri Heika said that I will inform you all about this!" Conrads face was serious.

"But why did he leave us without saying good bye?" Günter cried.

What Yuuri left?

"I found this Note right after speaking with him.. and that was right before he walked to the Fountain! I would inform you first!" Conrad said and gave Günter the note.

_ i __"Dear Conrad… _

_If you get a hold on this note I've traveled home!_

_Please understand.. I need to think right now._

_Can you tell everyone?_

_And say good bye for me.._

_I don't know when I'll return but I need this!_

_Ps. Say Sorry to Wolfram for me.." /i _ Günter read.

I became out of breath.. Would the Wimp leave us again?

Conrad got the sight of me.

"Wolfram!" He said and started walking against me.

I felt loneliness, madness and heartbroken.

I ran away.. and down the stairs of to the fountain.

"…Yuuri.." I whispered when I ran of another corner.

I didn't know what happened.. But I could feel myself falling and hit the floor.

I hit my head.. It hurt but not as much as inside.

My eyes where closed I didn't want to open them, I hoped that I hit my head that much that I got in a coma or something.. but I knew I were okay.

Someone was on top of me. I could hear him breath.

He was quiet.. why..

I carefully opened my right eye.

I banged my eyes open.. Over me.. Was non other than the Maou!

"…" I tried to say something, but the words didn't come out.

"Wolf..ram.." Yuuri said with big eyes.

I started to breath heavily. I felt mad and broken inside.

But the Yuuri hadn't traveled home, why?

We stared at each other in a long time.

I felt tears in my eyes.

"Yuuri.." I whispered.

I knew Yuuri was avoiding me and I didn't like the way we ended up.

I started to count to that point where Yuuri would get off and leave.

..1 I'm so unsure… why is he still looking at me?

..2 I looked away to not see his face.

..3 Come on Yuuri.. I'm ready.. leave me.

...4 I had to look at him, it looked like he were thinking

..5 I had to turn away when he looked me in my eyes.

..6 I closed my eyes and continued counting.

..7 I got interrupted by him in my counting.

"Wolfram…I just wan't to say something…" ..8.. What the hell can he say to me?

"I lied…" ..9 He lied.. so wha… WHAT?

"They don't see male bonding disgusting on earth.." Yuuri wiped his own tear. What… Yuuri cried.

"It's not as normal as here but.. Yeah.. it's not actually looked down on." What was he talking about?

"And… I… missed you, Wolf.. I missed you very much." His tears dripped down on my face.

What… I felt tears roll down my face again.

"What I'm saying is.. I want you to sleep in the same bed with me, I want you to call me a wimp, I want you to be my fiancé again, I wanted you to be with me.. Wolfram…" His face was so cute… full of tears..

I felt like I was going to die.

Yuuri leaned over me and whispered "Will you forgive me… Wolfram?" I started to cry.. I didn't know what else to do… I just couldn't stop either.

Yuuri sat down beside me and leaned against the wall.

"Damn it.. I'm crying.. boys shouldn't cry.." He said, he looked so adorable..

I sat up and rubbed my tear full eyes.

"Yes…"I whispered.

"What did you say Wolfram?" he asked.. damn it didn't he listen?

"Yes I forgive you!" I yelled in his face. It was awfully hard to say it…

He was standing up.

"Then it's decided" He said and helped me up.

"What?" I asked confused.. what was he up to now?

"Let's find Murata!" He said and dragged me of.

We found Murata in the dinner room.

"Come on Murata.. It's time!" Yuuri grabbed Muratas arm and dragged us out to the fountain.

Yuuri called one of the soldiers and gave him something.

"What was that..?" I asked.

"Just a note to the others!" He smiled and grabbed our arms again.

"Wahoo!" he shouted and jumped in the fountain and dragged me and Murata in a whirlpool.

I came up from the water. Yuuri was standing over me, and he reached me his arm.

"You took me home with you?" I said confused and I grabbed his arm and smiled.

**b To Be continued.. /b **


	4. And they Ran Away

** b ****Small Lies…**

**Chapter 4: They ran away **

**Conrads POV b **

I ran after Wolfram, but I didn't know the way he ran so I tried Yuuris room. But he wasn't there.. I looked for him for a long time while trying my best to say to all of the people I met that Yuuri had traveled home for a while.

I was finally done, I hadn't found my younger brother but I knew him… He would go.. "To Yuuri!" I said and ran down the hall to find him.

"SIR!" A soldier stopped me.

"What is it.. I need to find Wolfram!" I said irritated.

"That's just it.. I got a not for you from Heika!" He said and gave me the little piece of paper.

I carefully opened it.

_ i __" Dear Conrad.._

_Something happened and something held me back.. But I traveled home with Murata and Wolfram.. Please don't worry… We'll be fine!_

_Love Yuuri" /i _

"Yuuri went home… with Wolfram?!" I got a little shock of the information.

I informed Gwendal, Günter, Greta and Mother.

"So daddy and Wolfram are home with Daddy's mother!" Greta smiled.

"How heroic, the Maou took his fiancé and ran away…!" Günter cried.

"I hope they'll bring me a souvenir." Gwendal whispered.

"Ah, and Wolfram who was so worried.." Mother laughed.

"What do you mean mother?" I asked.. I knew Yuuri was sad but.. Yeah of course.. Wolfram would be heart broken!

"That's a secret…!" She said and smiled brighter.

** b Yuuris POV /b **

I woke up in my own bed. It felt great.

Looked at the sleeping Wolfram beside me and smiled.

I walked down the stairs and met mother and a full table with home cooked mom-food!

"Ohayo Yuu-chan!" she said and smiled.

"Ohayo, mom!" I said and sat down at the table.

"It's Mommy Yuu-chan!" She laid her hands over my shoulders and pushed me of the chair.

"Bu..but Mom! I wanna eat!" I said and made a weird frustrated face.

"Go and wake up Wolf-chan first!" She said and pushed me up the stairs.

I walked inside the room and shut the door behind me.

I approached Wolfram carefully.

I sat down on the bed and leaned over. "Wolfram…Wake up, open your beautiful eyes…" I whispered into his ear.

Wolfram carefully opened his eyes.

"Yuuri..?" He said and rubbed his eyes.

I looked down at him and smiled.

"It's breakfast.." I said and stroke his cheek.

We hadn't kissed yet or we hadn't been intimate or anything yet, but it was too early for me to go that far.

Wolfram got up from bed and started to undress his nightgown.

"You don't need to… The only one home right now is mom, so you don't need to get dressed yet!" I said and shove his hair away from his eyes.

Now you surly wanna know why Wolfram had his nightgown with him…

b Back Flash /b 

i 'I ran while looking for Murata.

"Yuuri.. What are we doing? Where are we going?" Wolfram asked confused.

"Wait and see.." I said and ran into Wolframs room.

I ran to the closet and took some of Woframs clothes.

"What are you doing in my closet?" Wolfram sounded a bit angry.

"Wait and see!" I said again.. I didn't want to spoil that I would take him home with me!

I took a little bag and putted the clothes inside.

I grabbed Wolframs arm again and ran to find Murata.' /i 

b Back Flash End /b 

I giggled in the though of it.

We walked down the stairs and met Mom.

"Ohayo Wolf-chan!" She giggled and shove us to the table.

"Ohayo Mother.." Wolfram said and sat down beside me.

I looked at Wolframs still tired face.

"Why don't you take Wolf-chan on a date today?" Mom said.

It was actually a really good deal, but now we're in my world.. Where my classmates is!

"I don't think so.." Wolfram said.

I looked surprised at Wolfram.

"Why not? Yuuri don't have school today and.." My mom didn't reach to finish.

"In this world a relation ship between two men are weird aren't it?" Wolfram said.

"..Oh.. It's not quite normal, but with a good looking boy like you, who wouldn't turn gay or bisexual for you?" She said with a smile.

"Bisexual?" Wolfram hadn't quite understood that word.

"That's it!" Yuuri said.. I'm Bi.. Not gay! Thank you mom!" I said and hugged her.

"No problem, but it's Mommy, Yuu-chan!" She said and looked as she always does when I don't call her mommy.

"So.. what is this Bisexual? Is it an illness?" Wolfram asked.

"eeh.. uhm.." I didn't want Wolfram to call me a cheater.. or a wimp right now, but I had to explain to him.

"Yeah, Bisexual.. It's when a gender falls in love with both genders! Like I have you, while I'm clinging to the tough that I like girls!" I said to him.

Wolfram was thinking for a long time.

"So you're saying you're a CHEATER!" Wolframs hands became fists.

"No...No not at all!" I tried to calm him down.

"To cheat on your Fiancé is a bad thing Yuu-chan! I hope you didn't cheat on Wolf-chan while being on the other side!" Mom said and pointed in the air.

"eh.. of course not!" I said and felt over worked.

"So, Wolfram.. Why don't we go on that date today?" I said and looked at him.

Wolfram stared at me. It was like he was crying of happiness inside. His eyes became all wobbly and his mouth formed a little cute smile.

"You mean it..?" He said.

"Of course.. Why not? We're already here and why can't we go out on shopping or something? You know, souvenirs for Greta and the others!" I said and smiled to him.

** b To be Continued…. /b **


	5. The Date

** b ****Small Lies…**

**Chapter 5: The Date**

**Wolframs POV /b **

I sat in the living room talking to Yuuris mother.

"I have to thank you Wolfram… Yuuri told me when he got back home that day, that you said that.." She smiled and laid her hand on my shoulder.

"He said that..?" I was happy to hear he told his mother..

It was nice to hear about what Yuuri had done while he was gone for them.

"He talked about you and all your other friends in Shin Makoku and his dougther Greta.. Aw.. How Much I want to meet her!" She laughed.

"Yeah.. She's really cute, and I believe you would have been a good friend to my mother!" I smiled and though of the others.

"I'm sure Yuu-chan soon will come… He said that he just had to go get something before your date!" She walked to the window and looked through the curtains.

"Jenifer?.. Do you believe Yuuri will ever love me?" I looked down on me feet to not see her confused face.

"But Wolf-chan… I know you are a very important person in Yuuris life." She said like a mother.

"But…you don't think he's acting.. just to satisfy me?" I said and looked at her.

"Why would he… He even said that he's bisexual, and he even decided for a date in this world! It really doesn't seem like it but I can see Yuuris feelings in his face… yesterday when he came running in the door holding your hand in his hand. I saw love in his eyes. Yuuri loves you but he isn't sure yet.. So just wait as long it will take for him to come to you!" Yuuris mother said and turned around quick.

"He's here!" She grabbed my arm and shoved me to the door.

I had some of Yuuris old clothes on…Clothes that were a bit too small for him. They fit perfectly on my slim body, and I felt comfy knowing that Yuuri had been wearing these clothes!

"Wolfram..?" He said when he opened the door.

His mother had pushed me in his arms.

"Now, Now aren't you going blush Yuu-chan? With Wolf-chan so tight!" She said.

The one blushing wasn't him.. it was me!

"Don't make Wolfram feel uncomfortable Mom!" Yuuri said to hi mom.

"Now, now.. It's Mommy.. Yuu-chan!" She said and gave Yuuri a wallet.

"I won't sit up Waiting!" She kissed Yuuri on his cheek and walked inside and closed the door.

"Come on Wolfy… let's go on our date!" Yuuri said and took my hand.

We was standing in a big house called a 'mall'

"What are we going to do here?" I said flustered.

"We're going to find a nice present for Greta for not taking her with us!" Yuuri said and waked into a little shop with many toys in it.

"Then why didn't you take her with you?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"'cause I wanted to be alone with you…" Yuuri said. He took a little plush animal from it's shelf… "Wouldn't this be a nice present for Gwendal?" Yuuri laughed.

He did buy a lot of stuff…

A stuffed animal to Gwendal, a china doll to Greta, a baseball key-chain for Conrad, and a box containing candy for Günter.

"So now when you have buyed presents for them… what now? Will we be going home?... I'm kind of hungry!" I said and looked inside one of the bags.

Yuuri laughed. "What's so funny you Wimp?" I said and looked at him. Yuuri pointed at a big house that looked very good. I couldn't understand what the sign said but I followed him inside to find out what he was planning.

"A table for two!" He said to a guy. Was he ordering a stranger to bring him a table?

"This way, Sir!" The man said and followed us to a nice table.

We sat down and I had to ask him "What the heck is this place?" I looked around. It was full of people around and they were all sitting at tables and talked.

"This is a restaurant on earth!" Yuuri said.

"Aha.. so that's why it looked so common.. but what kind of food do they serve here?" I asked.. I knew I wouldn't like all of the food Yuuris world had.

"Look in the Menu!.. oh that's right you can't read my language! Let me read it for you!" He got up from his chair and came over to me.

"Yeah you should help me, I'm your Fiancé damn it!" I said still sitting.

Yuuri was standing behind me and laid his hands over my shoulders and head into mine.

"Hmm, let's see!" He said. "What sort of food do you want.. Soup, Meat, Veggies or?" He whispered into my ear like it was a secret.

"You chose!" I said calm. I knew my face was red because of Yuuris actions.

"Okay… Meat…Beef?" He asked. "Yeah sure…" I said.

"And after.. We'll get us a desert! Now.. Look at the last page" He said.

There was a lot of delightful deserts there… Ice cream and lots of other things.

"I'll take that..!" I said and pointed at something weird that looked awfully delicious.

"Ah.. A big sized banana split.. Are you sure you can eat that.. It's very big you know!" Yuuri said doubtful. "Do you doubt me?" I said angry.

"No, ah no Wolfram.. But okay.. Let's share it then!" Yuuri said and let my shoulders go. He waved for a waiter.

"We'll order two Beef's, two sodas and one big sized banana split to desert." Yuuri said and the man walked away fast.

"Yuuri that man looked weird at us…" I said 'cause the man had looked at me and then at Yuuri and then at Yuuri again and gave a weird face when I looked at him.

"That's because we're both boys and…Yeah as I told you, not all people in this world, thinks that a two boy relationship is any good!" Yuuri looked at me.

"And that face isn't the face I would have seen on a boy exactly!" He pointed at a mirror on the wall. I was still totally red after the 'choose-food hug'.

When I saw it my face became even more reddish.

When we had eaten I found out that Yuuri was right about the banana split. It was huge. Maybe it was 30-40cm. We also shared it just as Yuuri said.

After we had left the restaurant Yuuri asked me what to do next.

"What about going home? It's probably nothing to do this late!" I said and sat down leaned against a lantern.

"Are you insane.. The Clock is just 7:13 PM!" Yuuri grabbed Wolframs arm and ran to a big Amusing park.

It was many things there.. Things I've never seen!

"Come on Wolfram!" He dragged me to a table.

"Let me win you something!" Yuuri took three balls and where going to throw them into some buckets.

He tossed the first ball in the first bucket. He didn't miss any of them. And the man behind the table gave him a big stuffed panda.

"Aw isn't it cute… Gwendal will be so jealous of you!" Yuuri said when he took the panda over his shoulder.

"Why me?" I asked wondering why Gwendal would be jealous of me.

"Here Wolfram.. this is for you!" Yuuri said and gave me the big panda.

"To me?" I said confused. "Of course! I don't want you to leave earth without a present!" Yuuri smiled and ran to the Ferris wheel.

"Come one Let's take a ride!" Yuuri ran away from me.

"HEY YOU WIMPY CHEATER DON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE HERE!"

We sat in the big thing that rolled slowly around.

"I hope you don't get high sick as well Wolfram!" Yuuri joked.

"Pfh.. you're such a wimp Yuuri!" I looked down and saw a ocean of light.

My face slowly changed into one of my sea sick faces and I had to throw up!

"Yuuri give me an empty bag.. please!" I held a hand over my mouth while pointing at the bags that was laying beside our feet's.

"Oh.. Wolfram you get high sick as well?!" Yuuri gave me a bag and smiled.

"No.. it just feels like being on a boat.." was all I said before I puked in the plastic bag.

I closed my eyes and laid my head back.

Why did something like this always come?!

Suddenly I felt a caring arm on my shoulder.

"Yuuri?" I said and looked at Yuuri who now sat beside me.

"Are you all right?" He asked and stroked my cheek.

I blushed… Yuuri was being worried and he looked so caring…

I grabbed the plastic bag and puked in it.

I felt an arm go around my waist and another on my back.

He carefully stroked my back.

"Have this been an enjoyable day for you Wolfram?" He started talking to me.

"Yeah.." I whispered.

"That's good to hear!" He said. "Let's go home when we're coming down!" he said.

"Yeah sure…" I said and laid my head on his shoulder.

b To be Continued… /b 


	6. Jealousy

** b Small Lies…**

**Chapter 6: Jealousy**

**A Conrad POV in Report style /b **

Yuuri and Wolfram are still on earth.

Gwendal and Günter were ruling the country while King Yuuri is gone.

I heard a rumor today, 'Yuuri Heika had left to marry Wolfram, and that he was just gone to get his parents blessings'

Something tells me that they've become really close.

It is quite quiet here now because neither you nor Wolfram is here.

I really miss your happy face Yuuri.

Come back to us…

** b Yuuris POV /b **

Wolfram and I had been on earth a week.

I had to go to school, and Wolfram insisted on coming with me. But what can a boy who even can't speak proper Japanese Originally do there?

But as the nice Fiancé I was I let him come.

He walked beside me and smiled.

"Now I can meet your friends on earth too!" He said with his cute smile.

I nodded and walked in to the parking lot.

"Hello Yuuri!" A girl came running over to me.

"Ah, Hi Maruko!" I said and felt pinching in my arm.

Wolfram was jealous and pinched me.

"Oh, Sorry! Maruko.. This is Wolfram he's a good friend of mine! Wolfram this is Maruko she's a classmate!" I presented them to each other, and I felt rival tare me into bits.

Maruko is a really nice girl. And I believe she got a crush on me…

Her hair is purple black and her eyes are amazingly blue.

She got a really nice body, she's slim and got really soft skin.

Her chest size isn't bad either.

Wolfram looked stressed.

His fists were tight and he wrinkled his for head again.

"Ah, Wolfram.. That's German isn't it?" She said and laughed.

"German?" Wolfram said confused.

"Yeah, German… He comes from German… He's a family friend…" I just laid out all sort of things that would make her stop asking.

"So what are you coming to me for?" I asked.

"You wasn't on school these two last days.. So I was lonely!" She said and wobbled her eyes.

I felt an ugly stare coming from Wolfram.

"Why did you do that? Don't you have a lot of friends?" I asked, and Wolfram was amazingly jealous.

Wolfram cleared his throat.

"Eh, Excuse me, but isn't this a bit rude?" Wolfram said and clanged to my arm.

"Yuuri is busy!" He said and took his arm around me.

I went totally red in front of Maruko.

"Wolfram… Don't do things like that!" I blushed and wanted to get swallowed by the earth.

"Why not?" He said and smiled a cute smile to Maruko.

"Maruko… you understand, Yuuri is a very important person to me! And if you steal him I swear I'll gouge your eyes out and feed them to the crows!" Wolfram said with a beautiful face while rubbing his cheek against mine.

"Eh…Nice!" She said and gave Wolfram an ugly stare.

"Just to inform you… Yuuri are engaged to me!" It came from no-where… he just told a girl about our engagement!

"Oh my God!" She said and gave me a very evil face. "Are you gay, Yuuri?" She asked me.

"No.. He's Bisexual!" Wolfram yelled at her. "But I know he loves me!" he said and kissed my cheek.

Maruko looked strange in front of us.

"Eh… Maru? Are you all right?" I looked at her.

"HOW CUTE… You're a Yaoi couple!" She screamed and glomped over us.

"Seriously… Wolfram has the Uke charm... and of course Yuuri-san is Seme!" She said. She had totally snapped and was out of control!

"Eh…Yaoi-couple?" I was so embarrassed, my face was probably as red as a tomato.

"What's that?" Wolfram came out of shock and asked her.

"Yaoi?... that's when two male are together! You know gay love…but they don't have to be gay… they just have to have a i 'more of a friend' /i relation ship with a boy!" She explained to him.

"And what's that Uke and Seme thingy?" Wolfram kept asking.

"A Uke is the Sensitive, cute and little girly in the Yaoi relationship! While a Seme is the manly, handsome and control taker en the Yaoi relationship!" She smiled and patted Wolframs head.

I felt so stupid… why did I take him with me to school?

"What?.. I'm Uke…but Yuuri is MUCH more uke than me!.. Because he's a wimp!" Wolfram yelled out and panicked.

"Damn, the school is starting!" she said and ran away.

"Yuuri… you lied! They Love male bonding here! You Wimp!" Wolfram said and looked at me with disappointed eyes.

"CRAP! I forgot to tell her that it's a secret… She's gonna tell all the girls and then the boys will hear it!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him inside.

Luckily we made it before she hadn't told a soul.

Later that day when I did my homework, Wolfram came and hugged me.

"I miss Shin Makoku Yuuri… Let's go home!" His voice was so cute and sensitive…no doubt he was uke!

WHAT the HELL am I thinking!

"Yeah…sure.." I said and called Murata.

** b To be Continued… /b **


	7. Finally

** b Small Lies…**

**Chapter 7: Finally**

**Wolframs POV /b **

We had come to Shin Makoku this evening.

Günter was so happy that he almost killed Yuuri. That idiotic air head!

Conrad had patted Yuuris hair and asked if we had a nice trip.

They all got the presents and the panda, I had to leave on Earth because I didn't want it to get soaked and destroyed!

I was lying beside of Yuuri this pretty night.

Talking about everything…

"I'm not uke!" I said while being very calm.

"Relax Wolfram…I really don't care who's uke or who's seme!" He said with a sight.

"I'm sorry…When can we go back and get my stuffed panda?" I looked at Yuuri with a look that I believe could melt him.

"Soon honey!" Did he just say that? I felt so happy when I heard those words.

Yuuri leaned over me and kissed my nose. His lips were so soft, it felt like I was melting.

"Wolfram… You're so cute" Yuuri said with his soft lips. I wanted to taste them.

I sat up in bed and looked at Yuuri.

"Get up Wimp!" I said to him in a rough tone.

"Why?" he said in his Wimpy way. "Just DO it!" I yelled back.

He sat up and looked at me.

"Now wh…" I stopped him with my finger. "Shhh!" I said.

I stared him in his eyes. "Yuuri.." I whispered.

I carefully approached him. I knew I would hit right on his lips so I closed my eyes.

I went closer and closer, until I heard a thud. I opened my eyes and saw Yuuri laying on the floor.

"Yuuri! Why did you fall out of the bed?" I said in a bit pissed tone.

"Why did you try to kiss me? You know I'm not ready for it!" Yuuri looked at me.

"Sorry Yuuri…I just.." I reached for his hand to help him up, but he dragged me down on the cold floor too.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I said mad.

"I just wanted you to feel how it was to roll on the floor!" Yuuri joked and got up.

He gave me his hand, to help me up. But I acted childish and dragged him down.

He was laying over me. Very intimate, I could feel his heart beat.

This reminded me of the day that we went to earth. But this time my nightgown was showing my stomach. And I could feel Yuuris bare skin!

I looked up at Yuuris eyes. He blushed and looked away.

"…Yuuri…" I said and took my hands around his neck.

Yuuri looked at me again. I felt his breath in my face.

Suddenly he changed the way he looked at me.

His face came closer and closer. Why was it so hot in here?

We were inches from clashing, but then he stopped.

I knew that if I just breathed out really hard our lips would clash.

I almost held my breath.

Did I have to do the final move?

It looked like it. So I opened my mouth carefully to get a great kiss on those lips I wanted to taste. Wanted Yuuri to taste mine?

I closed my eyes and relaxed. But I couldn't relax long enough before Yuuri licked my lips. He didn't kiss them… I opened my eyes to look for an answer.

But then it happened. Our lips clashing and I felt so good. My tummy was almost dancing…It felt like I had butterflies inside my body.

And Yuuri didn't taste bad. It was a delightful kiss with tongues and saliva rolling down from our cheeks.

"Yuuri…" I panted out.

Yuuri stopped and looked at me.

"As I though…" Yuuri smirked. "You taste as good as you look!" He said and it made me blush.

Yuuri got up and helped me again. This time I didn't pull him down or anything.

We laid down and went to sleep.

b Yuuris POV /b 

I was thinking of last night… when I kissed Wolfram for the first time.

It was…passionate and I really enjoyed it!

But there's something I can't say exactly what is but…'was it love? Do I really love Wolfram?' I wasn't sure… I have to test myself one more time.

It was morning so Wolfram was still sleeping. I looked at the blond little cutie.

I kissed his lips carefully. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

But this wasn't enough to prove it.

"Wake up Wolfram!" I said and nibbled on his lip.

"Yuuri…" he said surprised.

"Let's take a bath Wolfram! Just the two of us…" I said maybe this would make my mind easier on the though.

We went to the bath. And I offered me to scrub Wolframs back.

"So Wolfram…It's hard to ask, but can you tell me your feelings…" I asked carefully.

Wolfram got quiet.

"Sorry for just questioning you so suddenly…I just want to know how, you feel towards me…" I said and laid my hands around him.

"I…I love you Yuuri…" Wolfram started. "Very much… I was so broken when you had to go home and I though we'd never meet again…" Wolfram was crying.. "I missed you so bas that I couldn't sleep, it was so awful!" Wolfram turned around.

His tears were flowing over and rolled down.

I took his body into mine and hugged him.

"And when we fought last week I though I was going to kill myself.. Just to get the pain disappear!" Wolfram whispered in my ear.

I held around him… I was sure how I felt about Wolfram… it wasn't a doubt anymore…

"Wolfram…I love you too!" I said and hugged him tighter.

b To be continued. /b 


	8. Wolframs Nightmare?

** b ****Small Lies**

**Chapter 8: Wolframs nightmare**

**Günters POV /b **

I was sitting beside of Yuuri Heika while he was studying.

He was so happy. Why I thought while sitting there… did I dare to ask?

"Yuuri, you have been happy for a long time now? You haven't got your negatives of Wolframs hyperactive scolding for weeks. Is it that what makes you happy?" I asked carefully.

"No, but it has something to do with it… like why Wolfram isn't scolding at me so much!" Yuuri smiled and I felt happiness grow up inside. As long as he's happy, I'm happy!

We got interrupted by a stressed Wolfram.

"Yuuri… You were going to practice with swords with me today!" He said in a scolding voice. Ah…Kakaa is back! His strong spirit and love for Yuuri Heika!

"I know Wolfram, but I didn't want Günter to be all alone!" Yuuri got up and walked to Wolfram.

"Bu..but Yuuri…" Wolfram started. "Shh…Don't say anything.." He said and leaned forward Wolfram.

"Ah.. Yuuri, what about Günter..?" He said blushing.

"Don't worry it's just Günter…One of my most loyal men!" Ah…I got praised by Yuuri Heika… I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

I looked over at the two boys standing very close… I felt my heart beat faster!

"Yeah, okay.." Wolfram whispered before they carefully kissed.

It felt like I was going to faint. Ah… to be kissed by Yuuri Heika… Aw, Heika!

I was glowing in happiness. .. I got to se Yuuri and Wolfram kiss! They hadn't told a soul in Shin Makoku that they were this close!

And for Yuuri to praise me and trust me with this little secret! Ah, Heika!

They waved and left for practice…hand in hand…Ah Heika… I want to hold your hand!

** b ****Wolframs POV /b **

Yuuri had kissed me in front of Günter…was he ready to put out our relationship?

We were training, but I felt like an air head. All I was thinking about was Yuuri's words…

"Wolfram…I love you too"

The only thing I wanted was to throw away my sword and kiss Yuuri…

It was like he had cast a spell on me.

Our swords clanged and we both were in a fight modus that no one could break.

Suddenly all stopped…the time was like it was slowing down…

I saw Yuuri try to make a move but it was like I couldn't move.

I tried to block his move but I failed.

My sword flew through the air and landed in the fountain.

"Wha…?" I yelled out. "How could you beat me?" I said frustrated.

"You weren't paying attention!" Yuuri grinned and laid a hand around my waist.

"Bu..But Yuuri! It's not possible, I always pay attention…!" I said frustrated.

"So what were you thinking?" Yuuri whispered into my ear.

"That's none of your business WIMP!" I yelled and went to get my sword.

"We're done practicing…Let's do something together Wimp!" I said and grabbed his arm and went inside the castle.

"Yuuri!" a familiar voice came from behind us.

"Conrad…how are you doing?" Yuuri turned and smiled to Conrad.

"Ah, I was going to ask you practice with me to see how you've improved!" Conrad said.

Wasn't my training enough for him? That cheater!

"Okay… because Wolfram is acting like an air head and I won over him…" Yuuri said and gave me a funny face.

It kind of hurt when he said it…

I sat down and looked at them practice… When Conrad fought him he were calm and nice and didn't use half of his swordsman skills.

I felt jealousy fill me up.

Maybe I'll rest my eyes. I though and closed my eyes.

I still heard all of the swords clinging sounds.

A minute later it all had stopped! I couldn't hear the sounds of swords anymore.

I carefully opened my eyes. Yuuri and the others were gone…

I walked to Gwendal's office.

"Brother… Have you seen Yuuri?" I said and looked at the empty chair.

Was he gone into his room knitting?

I walked into the library.

"Günter.. ah there you are, have you seen Yuuri?" I asked and grabbed his shoulder.

"Yeah, he's in his room with his Lover!" He said. What an air head couldn't he see that I was standing right in front of him?

I waked in the hall… And I heard laughing sounds from our room.

I carefully opened the door.

"Yuuri you Wimp! There you are. I've been looking for you a long time now!"

I saw the wimp sitting up in an enormous speed.

"Ah… Hi, Wolfram! I have to cancel our training today!" He said blushing. He didn't even have a shirt on.

"Why? You don't have any other things to do!" I said to him.

"In the matter of fact he does!" A voice came from behind him.

"Who's there?" I yelled… the voice sounded familiar, and it was a lady's voice!

A girl with dark purple hair sat up and held around Yuuri!

"Ah, Wolfram…you know me!" She said and kissed Yuuri on his lips.

"Maruko…" My eyes trembled. "Yuuri you cheater!" I yelled at him. I was crying now.

"Why are you calling me a cheater?" Yuuri said confused.

"You are my Fiancé damn it!" I yelled. I didn't know what to do so I started kicking the closet behind the door.

"Wolfram…Are you feeling well?" Yuuri asked.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU ASK THAT WHEN YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME?" I was so unstable… I just fell on my knees and saw Yuuri come over to me. He was just wearing his underwear.

"What's wrong with him?" Maruko asked and wrapped the sheets around her.

"Why… Yuuri?" I was so hurt that I couldn't look up at him. "You loved me Yuuri…" I continued.

"Wolfram… Don't you remember? We cancelled the engagement and when I asked you about your feelings, you ignored me and went out with Rosalind.

Rosalind who's that? I've never heard about that girl?

"Bu…but I remember you and me! We went to the Tivoli and you won me a panda… and then we got back and you kissed me and told me you love me!" My tears rolled down my cheek and I had never felt such much pain in my chest.

"Were you dreaming Wolfram?" Yuuri asked…"I've seen you sleep right before practicing!" Yuuri reached for my hand to help me up.

"I would never throw my feelings away, Yuuri! You know that.. don't you?" I asked

I took his hand and noticed a gold ring on his finger…

"Maybe he had a bad dream?" Maruko asked.

"Yeah, Probably.." Yuuri dressed, and helped me into my own room.

"Yuuri… how long have you been with her?" I asked carefully.

"Since I met her.. We were dating on earth!" Yuuri smiled at me.

"But.. You're my Fiancé not hers!" I whispered.

"Sorry Wolfram.. but you're wrong both ways. I'm not your Fiancé.. and I'm neither her Fiancé. We're married. Don't you remember?" When he said those words… I thought I died!

Yuuri… you're not mine or her Fiancé… you're her husband…

** b To be continued /b **


	9. Lost memories

** b ****Small Lies**

**Chapter ****9: Forgotten Memories**

**W****olfram's POV /b **

I was sitting on my bed thinking. Had all those beautiful memories been a dream?

What's a dream? I can't understand… I can't remember any Rosalind!

"Kakaa! Your Fiancé has arrived!" Günter came in the door.

"Fi…Fiancé?" I asked confused.

What the hell? Am I engaged to someone?

"Wolfram…I've missed you!" A girl with orange hair came in the door and hugged me.

"Eh…What? Who are you?" I said while shoving her away.

"Wolfram…Stop joking… It's me Rosalind!" The girl said and smiled.

"So…you're suppose to the girl I canceled my engagement with Yuuri for?" I said confused, she didn't seem any kind of special, how could I have fallen in love with this girl?

"Oh, I leave you two love birds alone…" Günter said and left.

"Have you missed me?" She said.

"Uhm…Yeah?" I hadn't really missed her, but I couldn't say something like that to the girl that is supposed to be my Fiancé.

"But I need to go now… I have something to do!" I said to get away from the girl.

I turned around and felt an arm around my waist.

"Wha…" I said and turned around.

She kissed me. Her lips were soft as Yuuris lips.

No…I don't want them to be!

I shove her away and got out to door. I was crying and I didn't know what to do.

"Günter von Christ!" I shouted when I saw him sitting on a chair reading an old formula.

"Ah, Lord von Bielefeld. Can I help you with something?"

"Have you seen Gwendal?" I asked and I saw his face change into a confused face.

"You say you don't remember when Gwendal left for Voltaire… His Family on his father side had a family council.

"No I don't, There so many things that I've forgotten! Like ending my engagement with Yuuri, Yuuri marrying Maruko and Rosalind being my Fiancé! It's frustrating!" I said and looked down on the floor.

"Oh… maybe it's just stress Lord!" Günter said and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Bu…But when I think about it…It sounds like I've been gone, and then suddenly now I come back and find Yuuri half naked in his bed with that girl…" I felt tears full up inside.

"Ah…Wolfram…you say you still love Yuuri Heika?" Günter said and patted my head.

"I'm not saying that… but yeah.. I love Yuuri!" I felt I could trust Günter this… maybe he could help me find out what's wrong with me.

We were in the library.

I told Günter all my other memories.

"Interesting." Günter said when I was done telling him about the good times Yuuri and I shared in my memories.

"I've even pinched my arm to see if this just was a bad dream!" I shouted at him.

"You don't even know who Rosalind is?" Günter asked me.

"No… I've heard of her but I've never seen her before!" I was so sad, I really wanted to cry but I wouldn't do it in front of Günter.

I walked down the hall and noticed Yuuri talking to Greta.

"Greta!" I said and putted on a fake smile.

"Daddy Wolfram!" Greta said and came running.

What a relief she still was my daughter.

"Hey Wolfram, how are you feeling?" Yuuri said and smiled to me.

"I'm sorry for troubling you Yuuri…" I said. I felt my hears tremble inside my chest. Or was it just a piece of broken parts where my heart was.

"Ah, that. You don't need to apologize… It's just that I got a bit scared when you got a break down like that!" Yuuri scratched his head and smiled his cute silly smile.

"Bye! I'm going to study with Günter!" Greta said and ran of to the library. Günter is lecturing her?

"Uhm.. Wolfram, what you said earlier..? About that you didn't throw your feelings away. What did you mean by that?" Yuuri said, he's still the same idiot I knew.

"Idiot…" I said and let my tears roll down my cheek.

"Wolf?" Yuuri looked at me with his stupid face.

"You're such a DUMB WIMP!" I yelled and stepped forward and kissed him.

He didn't back of… but he didn't kiss me back. He just stood there stiff.

I had longed to kiss him for a long time. But when I did I couldn't get the butterflies in my tummy to fly. There wasn't any excitement…or passion.

I let go, and closed my eyes.

I don't want you to give me a look that will break the rest of me…

"Sorry, Wolfram… but I have to ask you not to do that again!" Yuuri's words destroyed the little bit of hope I had.

Yuuri walked away. And I felt like someone was stamping on my chest.

I fell on me knees and held my hand on my chest.

It hurt so much… It was like I was attacked and then being tortured.

"Yuuri.." I panted out.

I couldn't control my self… my feelings was overwhelming and they took over my body!

I ran out in the stable. Took my horse and rid away from the castle.

My feelings were hurting me…I couldn't concentrate on controlling the horse so I fell of.

I was lying on the ground. My tears were still there.

"Yuuri…" I whispered. "YUURI!" I cried out from the top of my lungs.

I felt relieved…but my heart wasn't healed.

The sun went down and it became dark.

I found my horse and rid back to the castle.

When I came back I saw Günter running around shouting my name.

"Wolfram Kakaa… there you are! Something awful has happened." Günter was hysteric.

"What is it Günter?" I said in a mad tone.

"Yuuri Heika decided that you would have it better if you lived in Bielefeld!" Günter said and hugged me.

"I don't want all of you leaving me here! First Conrad for the little trip with Yozak, Gwendal for the Voltaire Family and now Yuuri is sending you back to your family!" Günter was desperate.

He's avoiding me…

"What.. He can't do that! I won't let him do that!" I pushed Günter off and ran up to the Kings office.

"Yuuri!" I said and kicked up the door.

"What do you want Wolfram?" Yuuri was signing some papers.

"You can't just send me off like that!" I was so pissed at him.

"You're acting weird… you need to cool your head!" Yuuri said and got up.

"Rosalind… I believe you should take care of your Fiancé." Yuuri gave me some papers and looked at Rosalind who was standing behind me.

"But Yuuri! You just can't!" I yelled.

"It wasn't my idea, it was Rosalind's idea!" I looked at the woman that was my fiancé.

"Okay…" I said and left with Rosalind.

Rosalind took my hand.

"Wolfram, I love you very much! I don't want you to fall for Yuuri Heika again!" She whispered into my ear.

"What do you know? Maybe I've never stopped loving him?" I said fast and my voice sounded rash.

"I saw you in the hall…darling!" She looked down on the floor. Did she see the kiss?!

"And I became worried for loosing you!" She said and hugged me.

i Maybe I could live a life… outside of the castle? /i 

b To be continued… /b 


	10. Wolfram's Illness

**Small Lies **

**Chapter 10: Wolfram's Illness**

**Rosalind's POV**

We moved to Bielefeld. But Wolfram didn't look any happier.

I knew it had something to do with Yuuri Heika.

"Wolfram, are you alright?" I asked him.

His pretty hair blew in the wind as he stood on the balcony.

He was thinking pretty hard. And he didn't listen to what I said.

"Wolfram?" I said and touched his shoulder.

"Ah…Rosalind, did you say something?" Wolfram asked. He had sadness in his face.

"Uh…I really don't want to bother you with this, but we have to prepare for the wedding!" I said and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Can't our wedding wait, I need space!" He said.

"Yeah sure!" I said, but my head didn't move from his shoulder.

I knew Wolfram was suffering.

He didn't want us to share room. But every night I took a walk to check on him, and he's crying.

Did he really love Yuuri Heika that much?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yuuris POV **

When I was done practicing I looked for Wolfram. He was still sleeping under the three.

I approached him. And I sat down beside him.

"Wolfram…" I whispered into his ear.

He didn't respond. He didn't even react.

When I looked at him again I saw him sweating.

And he looked awfully pale.

"Wolfram!" I said and Called Conrad.

"It looks like he's sick!" Conrad carried his little brother up the stairs and into our room.

He putted Wolfram in bed and called Gisela.

"Is he okay?" I was worried.

"We just need to check him then we'll know!" Gisela said.

Gisela checked the blonde's body over and over again. But she couldn't find any serious except for a fever. But she knew it was something more.

"Wolfram…" I whispered.

"Heika… You need to get some better doctors!" Günter said and told a soldier to bring a message for the high ranked doctors.

I sat by his side the rest of the day. I couldn't just forget him and do other things.

I though back on the conversation back earlier with the doctors.

** Back flash **

_"There's nothing I can do for you heika!" The doctor named Hector said and looked at me._

"_He's under a spell!" Hector said and looked in one of his books._

"_What do you mean about that?" I yelled at him._

"_Some one got a grudge against Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld!" Hector said and looked at Conrad._

"_I've never seen such a spell! He's in a trance and he got a fever and I couldn't even get contact with his soul!" Hector glowed in excitement._

_I just stood there looking at Wolfram_

"_Heika! I'll find out who did such a thing against my brother!" Gwendal said and left the room. _

** Back flash end **

I started crying because of it.

---------------

** Some days later **

After 2 days of sulking beside of Wolfram, Conrad got me out to practice.

And everything was normal except the empty space where a childish brat that yelled and shouted were.

I had gone back to my routine, but it went slower and slower.

The only thing on my mind was Wolfram.

Once I almost wrote Wolfram where I was going to write my own name.

But one day…

"YUURI HEIKA!" We've figured out what kind of spell it is!" Günter screamed in happiness.

"It's a love spell! The one who gets possessed falls in a coma and is dreaming a parallel world inside his head!" Gwendal explained.

"What does that have to do with love?" I asked. That sounded like a regular spell.

"But it's more!" Gwendal continued. "The one who gets possessed have been in contact with his love of his life and his rival at the same time!" Gwendal explained.

"So you're saying the one who possessed Wolfram is in love with him?" It sounded so weird.

"No Yuuri. The one who possessed him was jealous of him. The possessor is in love with you!" Conrad explained it for me.

What? Was someone very jealous of Wolfram because of me?

I sat down thinking… could it be Günter?

"This is the annoying part!" Günter started. "There are only two ways of breaking the spell! 1: The spell caster has to retreat his spell, Or 2: The possessed need to find out that it's a dream by himself!" Günter continued.

I took his Wolframs hand.

"Then it won't be a long time until he wakes up…" I said and kissed him in front of all of them.

** To be continued… **


	11. Hold my hand

** b Small lies**

**Chapter 11: Hold my hand**

**Wolfram's POV /b **

I was sitting beside of Rosalind at breakfast.

She was quiet.

I interrupted the quietness with a stupid question.

"So how did the food taste?" I asked carefully.

"As always!" She said and continued to eat.

"I have to do some errands for the i _Blood pledge castle /i _ when I'm in Bielefeld." I said to her and left the table.

"Of course honey." She said. It stung.

"You just get Anastasia to clean the table!" I said and left her.

I was standing in the hall looking for one of my soldiers that came with me from New Makoku.

I started to think of any kind of things, like: i 'How did I get here?' 'Why don't I remember anything?' 'Why I still was lost in Yuuri?' /i 

I finally saw the soldier I was looking for. "Hazel!" I yelled after him.

"Oh, Lord Wolfram!" Hazel came running over to me.

"I need you to bring me my horse!" I said.

I had changed my plans! I was going to pay Yuuri Heika a visit.

I was riding with amazing speed into Shin Makoku.

"I'll.." I whispered when I entered the gates. "I'll…" I said when I was right out side of the castle. "I'll.." I screamed when I ran through the halls.

I stopped right in front of Yuuri's office.

"I'll…?" I whispered and sat down hugging my knees.

"All this world can give is suffering…" I said to myself.

I could hear voices inside… i _It's just like the last time I was unsure and suffering… /i _

_ i "__Isn't it wonderful, Yuuri! I can't wait to tell the others!" /i _ I heard Maruko's voice inside the room.

_ i "Yeah, I still can't believe it!"__ /i _ I heard Yuuri's voice too.

_ i __'What was so wonderful?' /i _I asked myself.

_ i "We're becoming parents. Yuuri, Parents!" /i _Maruko screamed in excitement.

_ i __'Parents… Maruko is pregnant!' /i _ I got a shock and ran away.

I took the horse and decided to ride away from the castle.

I didn't want to ride home to Bielefeld, or to any other places…

My tears was overflowing in my face, they ran like a river down my face.

I couldn't bare it… It was to painful! _ i 'Why did Yuuri marry her? And then break my heart into smaller pieces and then he made her pregnant and, I don't think I have a heart anymore!' /i _I thoughwhile riding like a maniac into the wood.

------------------------

** b Yuuri's POV /b **

I was still holding Wolframs hand.

He had some movements but they were few.

The first time he moved his eyebrow.

I made a really big deal about it. But Conrad told me that i _'even people in Coma could move sometimes.' /i _

"What are you dreaming…Wolfram?" I whispered in the big empty room.

I was about to leave for my duties when he suddenly squeezed my hand.

"Wolfram…" I thought he would wake up, but it was just one of his movements.

I sat down again and stroke his cheek when I saw his tears roll down his cheeks.

"Wolf…" I whispered.

"Heika!" Günter came in to me. "Your duties are waiting!" He said and smiled to try to cheer me up.

"Günter… Wolfram is crying!" I was almost crying myself. "He's suffering…" I said and felt a tear roll down my cheek too.

"Heika…" Günter came walking and stopped by my side.

He looked at me "Everything will be alright!" He said and gave me a caring hug.

I pushed him away and hugged Wolframs hand.

"Shall I get Conrad?" Günter asked carefully.

"Yeah, Sure" I said and dried my face.

Conrad came after a little while.

"Yuuri, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am…But are Wolfram?" I said, still with sadness inside for seeing Wolfram cry while he was sleeping.

"What do you mean?" Conrad asked me and looked at Wolfram.

"He's crying…" I said before tears started rolling again.

"Get a Doctor Hector!" Conrad yelled at Günter.

Hector came again and checked Wolfram over again.

"What's wrong with him?" Conrad asked Dr. Hector.

"I can't say for sure. But I know he's dreaming. And in dreams you can express feelings, so he probably dreamed something that would make him cry." Hector said and looked at me.

I was still unwilling to let his hand go. Neither did Wolfram. He was still squeezing my hand.

Dr. Hector left to read about comas a little more.

But we didn't get peace.

"Why are you all so depressed?" A familiar voice was heard.

"But…but" I heard Gwendal's voice.

"No buts! You'll help me for Heika's sake!" Anissina came in the door, dragging Gwendal.

"Ah, Heika! I have a perfect invention to help Wolfram!" Anissina said right before something popped up in the background!

A huge machine popped up behind her.

"It's a machine that you can go into someone's dreams!" She said and grinned.

"It's 'Filtrate-your-dreams-kun'."She said with the sly face of hers.

"You're saying we're going to enter my brother's dreams?" Gwendal looked at Anissina with his scary face.

"Yes. And I just tested it on Gwendal. I found out that it's totally safe to use." She said and clapped Gwendal's shoulder and looked at me.

"So heika, what do you think we should do?" She said.

I wondered…

_i 'Should we take her advice and use 'Filtrate-your-dreams-kun' to tell Wolfram it's a dream /i .'_ Or _ i 'Should we just sit and watch over him for how long?' /i _

It was a hard decision. We had given up the idea of finding _ i 'the jealous spell caster' /i _

And who knew what could happen in Wolfram's head?

But I'm not sitting here just to watch him lay here suffering!

"Let's do it!" I said with confidence.

"So who should go?" Anissina said and looked around.

It became quiet…Amazingly quiet, but I was ready!

"I'll go!" I said and looked at Wolfram.

"No Heika, it's dangerous!" Conrad warned me.

"It's Yuuri! And he's my Fiancé. I have some dignity you know!" I said and smiled.

_ i I could do this… Wolfram would come back to me! /i _

"Way to go Heika!" Cheri was standing in the door.

"Are you sure heika?" Günter asked tears in his eyes.

I looked at all of them and smiled "Yeah! I will do this for my Fiancé!"

Anissina prepared the machine and putted a helm on both, Wolfram and me.

"This is the hunch!" She started. "You can not say that you're from outside of the dream to Wolfram!" She continued. "Remember, this is Wolframs dreams! And I don't think he will tell his weaknesses to anyone! So if you get caught he probably will throw you out!" She explained.

"Of course I'll remember that!" I said and smiled.

I sat in the chair beside Wolframs bed, still holding his hand.

"Okay!" I said and closed my eyes. "Turn it on!"

Right after Anissina turned on the machine I fell asleep.

** b To be Continued… /b **


	12. Two Strangers

** b Small Lies**

**Chapter 12: Two strangers**

**Wolfram's POV /b **

I decided that I should ride back to Bielefeld before Rosalind sent the Army after me.

I sat back on my horse and I still couldn't believe it.

_ i "We're becoming parents. Yuuri, Parents!" Maruko screamed in excitement. /i _

Yuuri had forgotten me.

My eyes was dried up after crying that much.

I took the long way home to Bielefeld.

--------------

It was very late when I reached Bielefeld.

I saw Rosalind in one of the big windows.

And wondered…

_i 'Would a life with a Wife like her be so bad?' /i _

I entered the living room and looked at her.

"Sorry for being late!" I said polite.

"Oh, it didn't bother me, but this stranger of a man says he know you!" Rosalind looked at the boy in the couch.

He had long brown hair and purple eyes. His face was handsome and he had royal clothes on.

"This is Steven von Rozzö. The oldest of the 6 brothers from Rozzö." She said and smiled.

"I told him about your illness and he totally understands. But he need your help with bringing something to the i _Blood Pledge Castle. /i " _She explained.

"Of course… Why wouldn't I help an old friend?" I said and smiled a fake smile.

"Wow you have changed Wo.. Lord Bielefeld." Lord Rozzö said. "Usually you reject and stab us down with your words!" Lord Rizzö continued.

I looked at Steven… There was something familiar about him.

"So when do we leave?" Rosalind said.

"Oh, you can't come!" Steven said and laughed.

His voice was familiar too.

"We'll be leaving tonight if possible!" He responded.

"Sure! I just have to pack some stuff!" I said and excused my self to go packing.

Steve got up and walked up to me.

"You really don't need to pack, Rosalind was so kind and packed before you came." He said. "I got all things that are necessary on my horse. And I have already putted your things in the entrance." He continued.

"So then we're of?" I asked him.

"No, I'm going to watch my nails grow!" Steve joked and walked out of the door.

We started riding.

And we hadn't talked since we were starting.

The night was full of silence.

"So, why aren't you with Yuuri-Heika?" Steven broke the silence.

"I… We broke up!" I said and I could hear a bit of sadness in my voice.

It was a dead silence after that.

"Hey, Kakaa… What's that?" Steven pointed in front of them.

We both stopped our horses.

A gray horse with a silver haired man came closer and closer.

"Hey? You what brings you here so late at night?" I asked the stranger.

"Shh…Kakaa It looks like he's asleep." Steven said.

We stopped the horse and carried the man down from the horse.

We also decided that we should take a rest and sleep for some hours.

The Next day.

I woke up with the silver haired boy sleeping on my lap.

"Get the hell of me?" How the heck had he gotten his head on my lap?

"Aww.. But you looked so cute together!" Steven was sitting in the grass looking guilty.

"Go to hell you idiot!" I said and pushed of the silver haired.

"Nah.. wha.. what?" the silver haired boy looked confused around.

He looked cute when he was sitting on the ground rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

He looked at me and rubbed his eyes again.

"Wolfram!" he shouted.

What was this man too one of my friends?

"Ehh.. Long time no see!" He said and punched my arm.

"Do I know you?" I asked the mysterious stranger.

"Not really, I've just finished my studies to become a medical Mazoku, and now I want to meet the amazing kids of the 26th Maou!" He said and bowed.

"I was by the palace but I couldn't find any of you and then I asked the workers in the castle. And they told me that the only visit able kid of Lady Cheri was home in Bielefeld." He surly talked a lot.

"So um… what do you want from me?" I asked the still mysterious man.

He looked down and though… then he looked up to me and smiled.

"I really want to be by Lord Wolfram's side as his loyal servant!" The stranger smiled a sort of cute smile. It was sort of familiar.

"So… Mr, I don't know what you're after but I don't have time for any loyal servants!" I thought of Günter the lilac haired man and his stupidity.

"It's Phillip von Ungrazia!" He bowed and looked at me. "I don't care what you think of someone like me! I'll be with you to help you and your closest!" He was almost acting like a slash of Conrad and Günter!

"Uhm… fine! But you won't slow us down!" I said and looked at him. Was he a trust worthy guy with style or a rubbish stupid child with sociality problems?

"Trust me Lord Bielefeld… you won't regret it!" He said and smiled at me.

_ i __'Who was this handsome guy with good manners and a smart head?' /i _

I wondered while riding to the Blood Pledge Castle.

**b To be Continued… /b **


	13. Loyal Friends

** b Small Lies**

**Chapter 13: Loyal Friends**

**Yuuri's POV /b **

When I wake up I was standing inside the stable in Blood pledge castle.

_i 'Am I in Wolfram's dream?' /i _ I thought to myself.

I looked down on my hands. They were white, not my usually dark skin but snow white.

"So I really got transformed when I came into his dream!" I said to myself and ran my hand through my hair.

It was long and soft.

I was shorter than usually too!

"So… Now to find Wolfram…" I said and ran up the stairs in the castle.

I saw Günter and Greta in the hallway.

"Who's there?" Günter asked when he saw me.

"Ah.. ah.. I'm just a normal Mazoku.. And I want to speak with Lord Wolfram!" I said not to act like an enemy.

"He's not here? He has moved back to Bielefeld." Günter said with a cold voice.

"He's what?" I asked… _i 'What exactly have happened here?' /i_ I asked myself.

"He had some problems with the Maou and moved back there." Günter said and looked kind of sad.

"And now, I'm so lonely…" He said and looked out the window.

"What about me Gün-Gün?" Greta said and hugged the lilac haired man.

"Yeah, you at least are still here to keep an eye on Yuuri-Heika." Günter said and picked something up from his pocket.

"If you're going to talk to Wolfram, bring this with you!" He said to me and gave me a letter.

"Sure!" I said and took it.

I borrowed a horse and started riding.

"Uhm, Where exactly is Bielefeld?" I said to myself and laughed.

I started riding down to the city to hear something when I suddenly remembered the letter.

"I wont read it.. Uh.. NO, I won't!" I said to my self with the letter in my hand.

I gave in for my own curiosity.

_ i 'Dear Wolfram von Bielefeld and Rosalind von Trancé._

_You are invited in the celebration of the new Heir._

_The party will be in the last day of the this month._

_The Maou and his Wife would be sad if you didn't show up_

_Signed Günter' /i _

"Uh.. Heir, Wife?" I couldn't believe my eyes.

But it was standing Heir and Wife there!

"What the hell is Wolfram dreaming about?" I asked myself and got on my horse to find Bielefeld.

A woman had explained me the route.

_ i 'I should just follow the river__, until I get to the two mountains._

_There I will go left and stop in a cross road._

_There I'll turn to right and then I'll enter the forest._

_And soon I would be in Bielefeld.' /i _

"Wolfram honey… What are you dreaming?" I asked and started riding to Bielefeld.

** b Conrad's POV /b **

I was sitting by the side if Yuuri to watch over his body.

I heard Günter and Anissina talk.

"So what if Yuuri-Heika tells Wolfram he's dreaming…What will happen?" Günter was worried.

"Nothing!" She said with a smirk on her face. "That was just to let it become more fun!" She said as it was a game or something.

"WHAT? So this can take longer than expected because you wanted excitement?" Günter scolded at her.

"Why not.. It's so boring here!" She said and her smirk became wider.

"HEIKA!" Günter cried and fell on the floor in tears.

** b Wolfram's POV /b **

We got to Blood pledge castle in the morning.

It was still too early for the Soldiers to be training.

i 'But who would they train with anyway?' /i 

I looked at the two young boys in front of me.

Steven and Phillip, the only two people who cared about me!

Steven reminded me about Yozak in an odd way.

- His jokes and funny comments.

- His face.

-His way of speaking, and of course the loyalty.

Phillip reminded me of Günter.

-His desperate loyalty.

-His hair, but it was silver instead of lilac. But it was long.

-His clothes

-His smart advice.

-His stupidity, and his way of speaking too.

We carried the bag with the things to Yuuri.

I didn't really want to go there but I had no choice.

We were standing in front of Yuuri's office.

I felt my hand turn into a fist.

I felt tears again. _ i 'But hell I won't cry in front on Steven and Phillip.' /i _

A caring hand on my shoulder made me come back to reality.

"Calm down Lord Wolfram!" Phillip said and smiled to me.

We knocked and went inside.

"We have brought you the stuff for the party!" Steven said and handed over the bag with food recipes and other things.

I looked at Phillip who hadn't said a word.

He was staring at Yuuri.

"And you are?" Yuuri asked carefully.

"Heika! I've come far to see you and your loyal men!" He bowed down.

"I'm Phillip von Ungrazia and I'm a medical Mazoku!"

I looked at his face that that was not just it… It was something more.. Something shocking!

** b To be Continued.. /b **


	14. In your dreams

** b Small Lies**

**Chapter 14: In your dreams**

**Yuuri's POV /b **

I rode the horse through the road cross and into the forest.

It was dark and I was very sleepy.

The horse wasn't that bad either so I fell asleep on it.

When I slept I dreamed about many weird things.

i '"Hello Heika!" A voice said.

I carefully opened my eyes.

There was a man with silver hair and a baby blue cape standing over me.

"Who're you?" I asked.

"I am Phillip von Ungrazia… one of the best medical Mazokus in this world!" He said and patted my shoulder.

Phillip told me many things that night… And suddenly' /i 

"Get the hell of me!" A familiar voice screamed.

"But you looked so cute together!" An unknown voice said.

It was a familiar smell too.

"Go to hell you idiot!" The voice sounded mad. And I felt someone push me away.

"Nah..Wha…What?" I said and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

Looked up… I couldn't believe what I saw, so I rubbed my eyes once more.

"Wolfram!" I shouted suddenly remembering the dream and Anissinas words.

_ i ' "This is the hunch!" She started. "You can not say that you're from outside of the dream to Wolfram!" She continued. "Remember, this is Wolframs dreams! And I don't think he will tell his weaknesses to anyone! So if you get caught he probably will throw you out!" She explained._

"_Of course I'll remember that!" I said and smiled.' /i _

"Ehh.. Long time no see!" I said and acted buddy like.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

_ i '__Oh no.. what do I say?' /i _

"Not really, I've just finished my studies to become a medical Mazoku, and now I want to meet the amazing kids of the 26th Maou!" I said and bowed.

_ i How the hell?' /i _

"I was by the palace but I couldn't find any of you and then I asked the workers in the castle. And they told me that the only visit able kid of Lady Cheri was home in Bielefeld." I continued. I had talked a lot and felt very weird.

"So um… what do you want from me?" He asked me.

I looked down on the ground… _ i 'what to say…what to say?' /i _I looked up smiling.

"I really want to be by Lord Wolfram's side as his loyal servant!" I smiled to him.

"So… Mr, I don't know what you're after but I don't have time for any loyal servants!" He said… Oh no.. Don't throw me out..

"It's Phillip von Ungrazia!" I bowed in panic "I don't care what you think of someone like me! I'll be with you to help you and your closest!" I felt Günter-ish.. or Conrad-ish.

"Uhm… fine! But you won't slow us down!" He said thinking really hard.

"Trust me Lord Bielefeld… you won't regret it!" I said and smiled to him.

** b Wolfram's POV /b **

We had given the things to Yuuri. So I could go home.

But I didn't want to…

I looked at Phillip.

He had acted weird since he saw Maruko and Yuuri.

I also saw his lips mumble something but I couldn't hear it.

"Lord Wolfram… you want some water?" Steven reached me a cup of water.

"Sure.." I said and drank it.

I had come over the shock of Yuuri and that girl and of course the thing with the baby.

I looked down in my cup.

"I wonder how Gwendal and Conrad are doing." I whispered.

When…

"Are you fine with that?" A voice spoke up. "Having your love being crushed like that?" Phillip was scolding me.

"It's not like that… I just.. he doesn't love me anymore!" I said and felt it stung again.

"I don't think you are fine with it… You're just too afraid of that girl… or are you afraid of being rejected?" Phillip spoke up as he knew who and what he was speaking about.

I looked at him.

"It's over Phillip… I've lost.." I smiled a fake smile.

"Why are you yelling at Wolfram?" Steven asked and tried to calm him down

"You just stay away!" Phillip said to Steven.

It was right before that I was powerless and week but after when I heard those next words…

"Don't you realize this is a freaking dream?" Phillip yelled and looked me in my eyes.

"A dream?" I whispered.. had all this pain been a nightmare?

"Wake up Wolfram!" Phillip held my shoulders and starting shaking me.

"This was the only thing that may wake you up honey!" Phillip was changing. He called me honey…

"Wake up… I can't live without you!" Phillip began to look like Yuuri…

"I can't… Yuuri!" I said to the guy who was Phillip but Yuuri at the same time.

"Of course you can you stupid annoying bishounen!" Yuuri was looking like Yuuri and only Yuuri now…

"Yuu-" was all I got to say before he kissed me.

It felt so good being kissed by him.

And maybe this only was a bad dream I thought.

I closed my eyes and focused on waking up.

When I opened them.. I was looking at the ceiling.

"Yuuri…" I whispered.

** b ****To be Continued.. /b **


	15. Waking up

Thank you munch007 to tell me that number 15 han number 16 ; D I am very gratefull 3

**

* * *

**

**Small Lies **

**Chapter 15: Waking up**

**Yuuri's POV**

I got a shock when I found out that the Yuuri in Wolframs dreams was married to Maruko.

"Why Maruko of all people?" I mumbled.

I was standing beside a three outside. We hadn't moved back or forward.

I looked at Steven offering Wolfram a glass of water.

I didn't really like the idea of turning down Wolfram and then taking Maruko to Shin Makoku… But the think I liked less was the thing that Wolfram didn't fight back!

Was he still unsure about my feelings… Was he still thinking I would cheat on him?

And I didn't like that talk about _i 'how great Rosalind is and that she suits Wolfram the best!' /i _

I approached Wolfram.

"Are you fine with that?" I said. "Having your love being crushed like that?" I was surly scolding Wolfram.

"It's not like that… I just.. he doesn't love me anymore!" He looked so hurt and sad.

"I don't think you are fine with it… You're just too afraid of that girl… or are you afraid of being rejected?" I yelled as I was mad at him… in fact I was mad at him for giving up.

I stared at him… and he looked at me.

"It's over Phillip… I've lost.." He smiled but I knew it was fake… _i 'Idiot!' /i _I just wanted to tell him the truth… that I was the real Yuuri and just hug and kiss him while comforting him.

"Why are you yelling at Wolfram?" Steven was looking a bit annoyed.

"You just stay away!" I said with a mad tone.

I couldn't hold myself any longer… I love you so much Wolfram.

"Don't you realize this is a freaking dream?" I yelled.

"A dream?" Wolfram whispered and thought of it.

"Wake up Wolfram!" I said and grabbed his shoulder and starting shaking him.

"This was the only thing that may wake you up honey!" Oh no… I was about to blow the cover. And I called him Honey!

"Wake up… I can't live without you!" But I can't stop either… I love you too much to just see your hurt face.

"I can't… Yuuri!" Wolfram said and looked at the ground. Oh no.. I was about to cry…

"Of course you can you stupid annoying bishounen!" I yelled and stared at him.

I so badly want to taste your lips…

"Yuu-" Was the only thing I let get through my suddenly kiss… tongue and all!

I hugged him and stroke his hair.

I suddenly saw him disappear into a cloud or was it mist?

"What a relief…" I said and closed my eyes.

**b Wolfram's**** POV /b **

I woke up and looked up in the ceiling.

This weird helm was on my head.

I saw something in the corner of my eye.

Yuuri was sitting on a chair sleeping with a matching helm.

"Yuuri" I whispered.

"Wolfram Kakaa!" Günter noticed that I was awake.

"Wolfie…" Mother pushed Günter away and hugged me.

I was almost choking between her boobs.

She let go and was standing with the others.

I looked around.

And I saw Mother, Gwendal, Günter, Conrad, Anissina, Gisela, Greta and of course Yuuri.

I carefully sat up.

"We have been worried Wolfram!" Brother said.

"Yeah, you slept for 3 weeks!" Conrad said.

"Heika was so worried that he didn't want to leave your side!" Günter cried of happiness.

"Yuuri have?" I said and looked at the still sleeping boy in the chair. "Hey, why is he sleeping there with that weird helm?" I was also wondering why I had a matching helm.

"Yuuri Heika decided that the only thing to wake you up with. Was to use the _i 'Filtrate-your-dreams-kun' /i _" Anissina said and smiled.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Conrad asked.

"Oh, it'll not take so long… maybe some minutes!" Anissina said and smiled. "But I have to go!" She continued and disappeared out the door with the two helmets and the machine.

"So what is that thing?" I asked.

"It's a machine to send someone into someone's dreams." Günter said.

"Yuuri wanted to go himself and get you!" Conrad said and smiled to me.

"Daddy-Wolfram!" Greta jumped up in my bed.

"Greta…So good to see you!" I said and hugged my adopted daughter.

It became quiet for a second.

I looked at Yuuri…

And I saw a tear roll down his cheek.

I saw him open his eyes.

"Wolfram…It's so good to se you smile again!" Yuuri said and glomped over me.

I felt embarrassed. Conrad, Günter, Mother and Gwendal were watching us. But I didn't mind.

I was happy that Yuuri was holding around me in public. He even kissed me!

**b Later that day /b **

I opened the bed room door carefully.

I couldn't se Yuuri anywhere so I just walked into the big dark room.

I had my night gown on and I was going to bed to wait for my fiancé.

I was just about jumping into the bed when a hand was around my waits and another over my mouth.

The stranger hugged me tight into him.

"Hey..." He said… I know this voice. It's Yuuri's!

"Wolfram…" he continued. "Let's get married…" Yuuri said and pulled me closer.

**b To be Continued… /b **


	16. The Enactment

** b Yuuram- Small Lies**

**Chapter 16: The Enactment**

**Yuuri's POV /b **

I woke up a beautiful morning.

This day was obviously the best day in weeks!

I looked at my blonde lover. Yeah, Wolfram is my lover!

The sheets weren't covering his whole body.

I caressed his chest before putting the blanket over him.

It was still pretty early so I didn't have to get up yet.

I laid down and though back at last night.

** b Back Flash /b **

_ i __"Hey…" My calm voice whispered into Wolframs ear. "Wolfram…" I continued. "Let's get married!" I said and pulled him tight._

_Wolfram turned around and looked at me._

"_Are you sure?" He asked._

"_100__...No 1000 Positive!" I replied._

"_Yuuri…" Wolfram looked at me with his beautiful eyes._

_I made a nice grope to hold his chin while giving him a passionate kiss._

_Saliva rolled down our chins and then down on our clothes._

_He dragged me down on the bed, still making out like the world was going to end._

_Wolfram started to unbutton my jacket._

_I caressed his body…_

_Suddenly we both were in our underwear still making out._

_My hands where everywhere at the same time._

_I carefully took off his underwear._

_And then __our imagination came out from a dark hole in our heads. /i _

** b Back Flash End /b **

I smiled and looked at my naked lover again.

_i 'I really Love him' /i _ I thought and kissed him.

I decided to do something for him… So I went down on the kitchen to make him some breakfast.

I fried some eggs and bacon, and took a jug of juice with me upstairs again.

This morning I want to be private.

I entered the room and saw my lover sleeping soundly in our bed.

I putted the food on the table beside our bed and went to wake Wolfram up.

"Wolfram…" I said and caressed his arm.

"Let me sleep some more Wimp!" He said and waved his arm at me.

"I come with breakfast!" I said and kissed his cheek gentely.

"Okay…I'll get up!" He said and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

I stared at him… oh god he looks beautiful!

"I've made some eggs and some bacon!" I gave him his plate.

"Thank you Yuuri!" Wolfram said and smiled.

I really like his attitude when we're alone. He is so calm and cute…

"I'll only cook food by my own hands to my future wife… ah I meant Husband!" I said and smiled dumb.

We ate and got dressed.

Wolfram snuggled me and bit my lower lip, When Günter came in the door.

"Heika… It's breakfast time!" Günter looked at Wolfram lying on top of me biting my lip.

I started blushing, Wolfram did too.

"Uhm… we already ate but yeah…" I got up and gave Günter the plates.

We followed Günter down.

At the breakfast table Conrad, Gwendal and Günter was sitting.

Cheri and Greta weren't there yet.

I sat down at my usual spot looking at Conrad and Gwendal.

They looked so very tired.

"Hey Conrad why are you looking like you haven't slept? Don't say it… nightmares? And you too Gwendal!" I said and began on my dumb explanation about eating too much before going to bed.

"It wasn't that what held us up.. Heika!" Conrad said. i_ 'Did he call me Heika again?' /i _

"Stop calling me Heika… It's Yuuri! But what held you up?" I asked and looked from Conrad to Gwendal.

"Sounds…" Gwendal replied.

"What sounds, I didn't hear a thing?" Wolfram asked.

"Special sounds…" Conrad coughed.

"In direction of your room Yuuri Heika!" Gwendal blushed.

_ i 'In direction of.. They didn't…' /i _I felt so embarrassed.

They had heard us… Wolfram and my special moment…

"Good Morning!" Cheri and Greta came in the door.

"Ah… Finally you all are here!" I said and closed my eyes.

This was the moment…

"I will come with an enactment!" I said looking at Wolfram.

I took a deep breath and said… "In the beginning of the emerging month I will marry Wolfram!"

I felt so happy and Wolfram looked like he was about to cry of happiness.

"How wonderful!" Cheri said and glomped over her youngest son.

"Ah, how romantic Heika!" Günter was crying.

I felt so happy… I would soon marry him!

** b To be continued… /b **


	17. Mother,Father and Brother

** b Yuuram – Small Lies**

**Chapter 17: Mother father and Brother**

**Wolfram's POV**** /b **

I waited for Yuuri in the entrance.

It had been three weeks since the proposal.

We we're going to get Yuuri's parents before our wedding.

Günter had taken Yuuri to study and sign the last bunch of paper.

"Hey, Wolfram!" I heard Yuuris voice behind me.

"Finally… Why is Günter such a pain in the ass?" I said and rolled my eyes.

"He was so excited because I said I would give him a gift so he just sent me off!" Yuuri laughed.

I felt a hand on my hip and one on my shoulder.

Yuuri turned me around and kissed me!

A just as passionate kiss as he always gives me.

Oh Shinou I love the way he kisses me!

I felt his tongue entering my mouth.

Ah… It feels so delicious.

He stopped kissing me and dragged me down in the water whirl.

Suddenly we both were sitting in the little small bathtub on earth.

"Yuu-chan… Yuu-chan?" Yuuri's mother came running inside.

"Ah… Mom, we're back!" Yuuri said and smiled at her.

"So what's up this time? Are you hiding from burglars? And Yuu-chan… how many times have I told you to call me Mommy!" She said and looked mommy like.

"Ah… I came to take you, father and Shori to Shin Makoku!" Yuuri said and smiled.

"Oh… Why?" She said and moved her eyes from left to right.

"You see mom… I'm going to marry Wolfram in one and a half week!" Yuuri said.

"And we also came to get something for our friends on the other side.

Yuuri didn't reach to step one foot outside the bathroom before she jumped over him and squeezed him to death!

"Aw… Yuuri! Have you found a dress?" She just panicked and jumped over us.

"Why do we need a dress? We're both boys!" Yuuri turned around and pointed at me.

What was they thiking?

"But don't you think Wolfram would have looked cute in a wedding dress?" She was like a fan girl, jumping up and down in excitement.

_ i __'What?' /i _I thought inside my head.

Yuuris face changed…and he started blushing.

"Yuuri… are you okay?" I asked him.

Yuuris face was red when..

"Oh god!" Yuuri mumbled, slapping his hand over his face and turned to hide his face.

"What's wrong Yuuri?" I asked and made him turn to me.

A drop of blood dripped down on his wet clothes.

"Ah… Sorry Wolfram, it's just that she gave me some really disturbing thoughts." Yuuri said and moved his hand.

Blood ran from his nose. So he took some paper and tried to stop it.

"And…it was?" I asked.

"Nothing, just something really weird! Don't make any big deal about it!" Yuuri said still covering his face.

Don't tell me…

"CHEATER!" I yelled at him. "You always do things like these… And I who thought you had grew that off! You really disappointed me." I said and went out of the bathroom.

"No… It wasn't like that…" Yuuri tried to explain.

A little while later… every thing had cooled down!

We sat and waited for Shori.

"Aw man! Why doesn't he play the stupid games of his instead of running away?" Yuuri shouted.

"We can't do a thing… he went out without telling and didn't even leave a note!" I said sitting on the couch with my eyes closed.

"I am home!" A voice shouted from the entrance.

Yuuri ran out to the annoying brother.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU PICK UP YOUR PHONE?" Yuuri yelled at his brother.

"Take it easy!" Yuuris father tried to stop his son.

"What's up with him?" Shori looked at Yuuri with a weird look.

"Yuuri is going to marry Wolfram, and he came back to get us!" Miko.. eh Jennifer said.

"Gonna marry, so early?" Shori looked at me with a killing look.

"Yeah… I am the Maou and I'm turning Sixteen in just a month… so why don't marry Wolfram early?" Yuuri looked at me and smiled.

"But now.. Much more important… pack your bags and go to the pool!" Yuuri said and pointed up the stairs.

"Yuuri there's something.." Shori began… but Yuuri didn't let him finish.

"I said GO UP AND PACK!" He commanded his older brother.

Shori went up the stairs. He looked at the door… maybe there was someone his brother dated?

When they all were done they went to the little pool in their garden.

"So grab each other arms and go inside the pool!" Yuuri told his family.

They all went inside and…

"Yuuri!" A voice behind us shouted.

But it was too late, we already was in the whirl.

We found our self in the big fountain in Shin Makoku.

"Ah…this is Shin Makoku." Miko said and looked around.

"So this is my son's kingdom!" Shoma did the same thing.

"Yuuri…" a voice was heard and then I heard…

"MARUKO!" Yuuri screamed and jumped out of the fountain.

Her name clang in my head….Maruko… what is she doing here?

"How the heck did you come here?" Yuuri pointed at the soaked girl in the grey school uniform.

I felt nauseas… that girl… that married Yuuri in my dream…

** b To be continued… /b **


	18. Suppose to be

** b Yuuram- Small Lies**

**Chapter 18: Supposed to be**

**Yuuri's POV /b **

I walked back a forward in my office.

"Why the hell did she have to come now?" I said to myself.

"Yuuri?" Maruko was right outside the door.

"Leave me alone! I have papers to sign." I yelled.

"But I have to talk to you about Wolfram!" She said.

I opened the door and let her in… wondering what she'll say about him.

"Isn't it cute?" she said. "Wolfram loves you very much… and you love him too!" Maruko said and sat down in the chair in front of my desk.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused… what the heck is she talking about?

"He woke up! And you were the one bringing him back!" She said… How did she know?

"Wait…what are you talking about?... Don't tell me.." I started but didn't reach to finish.

"I am the spell caster!" Maruko looked at me and smiled.

I stopped smiling and looked seriously at her.

"You're the spell caster? The one who did that to Wolfram… the.." I said, "the jealous one…" I looked at her with big eyes.

"Ah… Yeah I was, but when I saw how much you loved each other it didn't matter!" She said and looked at some paper at my desk.

"Invitation.." She read "So you're getting married! How wonderful!" She continued and clapped her hands.

But something was on her mind… I noticed it!

** b Wolfram's POV /b **

I sat in my room.

I had come over the shock of Maruko coming with us to Shin Makoku.

But I hadn't come over the shock of hearing she was the spell caster.

I walked down the hall.

Günter had told me it was dinner so I was on my way down when I saw Weller.

Weller had been acting suspicious all day.

"Hey Weller!" I shouted at him.

"Wolfram!" He said and turned around at me and smiled.

"Why are you acting so strange?" I asked him.

The man looked confused around and pretended he didn't hear it.

"ANSWER ME WELLER!" I shouted at him.

"Yeah, Yeah don't kill me!" He said with his smiling face.

"Don't stand there smiling! Tell me what you know about her! I know you know something about that Maruko!" I yelled and wanted to punch the bastard.

Weller's face became serious.

"Maruko's soul is from Shin Makoku!" he started. "Her soul was brought to Earth in the same year as Heika's" he continued.

_ i __'What? Maruko is from Shin Makoku?' /i _

"You see… there was originally the idea of Shinou to raise a boy on Earth and then bring him back to Shin Makoku… But that's not all…" Weller looked at me with a scary look. "Maruko was going to be the Yuuri's Wife!" My eyes widened.

_ i 'Maruko was supposed to be Yuuri's wife!' /i _

I felt ill where I was standing.

There were several reasons for that…

I stole someone's Fiancé!

Maruko was Yuuri's original Fiancé.

Maruko married Yuuri in my dream!

Maruko is here in Shin Makoku and then the dream may come true!

We entered the dining room.

Yuuri was sitting there waiting for me.

Maruko was sitting at my mother's chair…Just because mother was absent!_ i 'the left hand' /i _ Günter called it.

I sat down right to Yuuri.

And we waited for Günter and Brother.

Why the hell were they so late?

"SORRY HEIKAAAA!" Günter came running in the door.

He had flowers on him and a stressed look.

Gwendal came in right after the hysterical man.

He had a weird look on his face.

"Why were you late?" Yuuri asked Günter.

"AH… I was just…I fell out the window and down in the flowerbed!" Günter said and smiled a dumb smile.

What an excuse…

"And you Gwendal?" Yuuri rolled his eyes.

"I was busy knitting!" He said and sat down on his chair.

The others ate and talked to Maruko.

I was quiet thinking about what Weller had said.

Some days later…

I was tired… of Maruko!

The wedding was set-off to next week because of Maruko!

She hadn't left Yuuri's side! Just a few times were she absent, and that was when he was in the bathroom or sleeping!

I saw her with him in the hall today… I really wanted to avoid her!

And so I did. But then I didn't have much time with Yuuri!

"They really look good together…" I whispered to my self.

I went to our bedroom looking out the window…

** b Yuuri's POV /b **

It was so troublesome t have Maruko around me all the time!

I didn't even have time for Wolfram! And the wedding was going to be Next week because of her!

When I finally was going to bed I noticed something on my pillow.

No..it was not Wolfram or Maruko... it was a note!

_ i Dear Yuuri…_

_I am so sorry for this, but I can't marry you!_

_The one you're supposed to marry is Maruko._

_Don't be a dump wimp to marry a guy._

_Don't be a cheater!_

_I don't love you!_

_Farewell..._

_-Wolfram /i _

I didn't have time to think… I ran out the door and to Wolfram's previous room.

I carefully opened the door… Empty!

It was as empty as it was after I moved his stuff to our room!

I ran down to the stable to look for his horse… it was gone!

I felt panic fill me up from my toes and up to my ears…

Wolfram had left me!

** b To be continued… /b **


	19. Miss you

** Yuuram- Small Lies**

**Chapter 19: Miss you**

**Wolfram's POV **

I really didn't want to trouble them.

It looked like Yuuri liked her. And I know she loves him.

I moved from the window.

I felt like the 5th wheel.

Yuuri probably want to marry a girl and have lots of offspring's.

Tears filled me up. I laid over the bed crying.

"You don't need me Yuuri… you can have her instead!" I whispered with a sad voice.

"I'll travel home to…" I said but got interrupted by Gwendal.

"Wolfram, what are you doing?" Gwendal said.

"Anue…" I turned my back against him and wiped my tears.

"I'm just taking a nap that's all." I said and pulled the quilt over me. "I really want to be alone!" I said with my usually mad tone.

"I see, Maruko's close relationship is annoying you!" Gwendal sat down on the bed.

I am jealous of her. I can't just erase her! So I'll be the one who shall disappear.

"I'm not-jyrai" I started not noticing my childish act.

"GET OUT ANUE-JYRAI" I yelled at him.

Who had asked him to come inside anyway?

Gwendal left and I was alone with my depression…

**b Maruko's POV /b **

I was running up to Yuuri. He was standing in the stairs talking… or was it screaming or yelling at Conrad.

"I DON'T CARE! FIND HIM!" Yuuri shouted and turned around.

"Yuuri, What are you doing?" I asked.

Yuuri's face scared me. He looked sick and angry and sad at the same time.

"Have you seen him?" he grabbed my shoulders and shacked me.

"Who?" I asked confused. Who had disappeared?

"WOLFRAM!" Yuuri was crying now. I saw his tears roll down his cheeks.

He let me go and fell on his knees.

"Why… why did you leave me?" He whispered.

I saw a piece of paper in his hand. I took it and read it.

Had Wolfram left Yuuri, And why?

Didn't he love him so much? He broke my spell and yet he stopped loving him?

"I am so sorry Yuuri!" I said to the double black. "He will come back…won't he?" I said to comfort him.

Yuuri and Conrad left me in the stairs because Conrad though Yuuri needed some rest.

"Wolfram… you don't deserve him!" I whispered and walked to my own room.

**b Yuuri's POV /b **

I was so tired. It felt like I was about to collapse.

Luckily Conrad helped me into my room.

I just laid down and buried my head in Wolfram's pillow.

His cent was still there.

"I'm sure he will come back!" Conrad said and smiled to me.

"Are you sure…" I said with an irritated tone. "Do you really think so… isn't it just something everyone says to comfort me" I said and dried my face with the sheets.

"Leave me alone!" I said and pulled the quilt over me.

I was in a really bad mood at that moment.

"Yes Heika!" Conrad said and left.

"Heika… AGAIN!" I yelled and rolled over.

I thought of Wolfram. Where could he be?

I also thought of his positive sides; he can be nice, kind and caring. He is loyal…am I loyal? He's beautiful… God I miss you Wolfram.

Please… come back to me!

I fell asleep after a while.

I was dreaming sick things.

_i__ In a totally white room Wolfram was standing in front of me, holding my hand._

"_Yuuri!" he said and let my hand go._

_He started to move away from me and I tried to say something but words didn't come out._

_He disappeared and the room became dark._

_Someone touched my shoulder…It was me, my Maou form!_

"_Yuuri! You.." He started but Maruko was suddenly standing In front of me in just a quilt-cover._

"_Yuuri… we'll be together now!" She said and the Maou form walked away from me with a sad look._

_I started to walk after my 'alter ego' trying to catch him but I couldn't reach him._

_I was on a cliff, and lots of pictures flew back and forward in the sky._

_1__st__ was of me and Wolfram kissing… the 2__nd__ was of Maruko in a wedding dress. The 3__rd__ was of me hugging Wolfram. The 4__th__ was of Maruko and me with a child._

_Many others flew up there… even a picture of Wolfram kissing another woman. /i _

"WOLFRAM!" I screamed.

I was standing in the bed. Thinking back on the dream I had.

"I…I'll find you!" I said and got dressed and went down to start searching for Wolfram.

"Günter!" I said when I saw the silver haired psychopath.

"Heika, are you alright?" he asked and patted my head. He's so weird at times!

"Have you started to gather a Wolfram search team?" I asked and mentally hit myself for not making a search team earlier.

"Conrad and Gwendal are out looking for him!" Günter said. "I really hope you'll find him Heika!" he continued. "You have such a cute relationship that shouldn't be broken!" He looked like St. Günter where he was a standing like a holy god or something.

"Yuuri-san!" Maruko was in the other side of the hall.

"Oh God, not her again!" I mumbled.

"Have you heard something?" I asked begging.

"No I'm sorry Yuuri!" She said and gave me a hug.

Why the heck did she give me a hug?

It's not like I will marry her because Wolfram is missing.

Calm down… It was just a hug to cheer me up, wasn't it?

I was about to say something but Günter was quick.

"What are you doing to Yuuri Heika?!" He said and pulled her away.

Damn Günter is a loyal servant! I shall praise him later.

I walked by my self for a while. Thinking what I should do, When I suddenly got an idea.

I ran down the stairs and gathered Wolfram's trop.

"We're going to search for Wolfram!" I said and jumped up on Ao.

"As expected of Yuuri Heika!" One guy called Fredric said.

"We'll find Yuuri heika's precious love!" A guy called Deiderich shouted.

We red down in the wood unknowing where to start.

** TO Be Continued… **


	20. Mistake

** b Yuuram – Small Lies**

**Chapter 20: Mistake**

**Fredric's POV /b **

Yuuri Heika didn't know anywhere to go so I thought if I could give him some advice and then Heika would notice me!

I pulled my hair through my lilac silver hair and looked at my king with my blue eyes.

"Heika, Wolfram Kakaa is probably back in Bielefeld by now!" I said and looked up at the sky.

The sky was dark and cloudy and it was about to rain.

"You're serious?" Heika replied.

His shoulders were shaking and his head sank down.

Small drops of rain dripped from the sky.

But not long after it was pounding.

Is this the power of the Maou?

They say so that if it's raining the Maou is shedding tears.

I carefully looked at my king.

"Heika!" I said when I saw his tear full eyes smiling at me.

"Thank you..uhm?" He started.

"Fredric! I am Fredric von Ungrazia!" I said and smiled gratefully at the king that had noticed me.

"Thank you so very much Fredric von Ungrazia…" His face changed from a smile to a shocked face.

"Ungrazia you said?" He stared at me.

"Yes Heika!" I replied. "Is it something wrong?" I asked… did Heika have some problems with my family?

"No, not at all… I've just heard it before but I can't remember where it's from!" Yuuri Heika said and started riding in the direction of Bielefeld.

** b Yuuri's Little POV /b **

_ i Fredric von Ungrazia… Ungrazia!!_

_That last name is from Wolfram's dream…_

_Phillip von Ungrazia__… The guy I was!_

_Shall I ask him about Phillip?_

_But what if he doesn't have a brother… Wolfram's dream was just a dream right?_

_It wasn't any kind of future!_

_I shall ask him! /i _

** b Fredric's POV /b **

I looked at Yuuri Heika.

Something was bugging him!

I took a deep breath and…

"Do you have any borthers?" Yuuri Heika asked so suddenly.

"Yes I got 4 brothers! And I am the Youngest!" I replied with a polite voice to my king.

Yuuri Heika kind of froze up on the horse.

"Your oldest brother's name isn't Phillip by any chances?" He asked… how did he know so much about me?

"Yes Phillip von Ungrazia is my oldest brother… why are you wondering Heika?" I asked.

It took a long time before Heika replied.

"Uhm… I kind of know him!" He said.

None of us did say a word until we reached Bielefeld.

Heika's face was priceless when he saw Wolfram Kakaa's horse.

He got of the horse and ran up the stairs.

I followed him out of curiosity.

Heika ran up and opened every door he could see shouting for Wolfram Kakaa.

It was obvious he hadn't been in Bielefeld before.

But it didn't take so very long before Heika found his love.

He ran in a door shouting "Wolfram!" with ha happy voice.

I was standing right outside the door… to be sure not to disturb them.

So I carefully looked and listened to what they said.

"Wolfram…!" Yuuri Heika ran in and hugged Wolfram.

Wolfram on the other hand looked like he was shot.

"Why did you leave me?" Yuuri Heika said and snuggled his head on Wolfram's clothes.

"I…" Wolfram started but he didn't get to say anything before Yuuri Heika pulled him in for a kiss.

They looked so cute together…

When Yuuri finally let go Wolfram said "I left you because I don't want to be in a marriage with one side love!"

What was happening?

"What are you saying? I love you Wolfram. I wouldn't turn you down fro anyone!" Yuuri Heika said staring into Kakaa's emeralg green eyes.

"It's just as I said in the letter… I don't love you!" Wolfram Kakaa was looking at Yuuri Heika with an annoyed look.

"Stop joking Wolfram…" Heika said and held on to his shoulders.

"Sorry Yuuri Heika, But it's the truth!" Wolfram Kakaa ran his fingers through his hair.

What had happened to Wolfram kaka?

** b To be continued… /b **


	21. Lost feelings

** b Yuuram- Small Lies**

**Chapter 21: Lost Feelings**

**Wolfram's POV /b **

I was so surprised when Yuuri came running in the door in Bielefeld.

Yuuri was looking at me with hurt eyes.

"Sorry Yuuri, I really don't love you anymore. I think it was one of those teenager feelings!" I said and turned around.

"Wolfram…what happened to you?" Yuuri fell on his knees.

"Was it really love, Yuuri?" I started. "Wasn't it just friendship?" I said and turned to the window.

I looked out at the cloudy sky.

Yuuri really was sad.

But I've shut my feelings away and I have forgotten my love to Yuuri!

Then Yuuri can marry a woman, and get offspring's.

"Wolfram…I really love you!" Yuuri started. "I can't live without you!" he said and tears rolled down his cheeks.

I kept looking at the moody sky. It started to rain for the 8th time today.

"Beside, my father has invited young girls so I can choose my future wife!" I said.

"Fu…Future wife…"Yuuri said and collapsed on the floor.

"Heika!" Fredric came in the door to help Yuuri.

"Fredric…what are you doing here?" I asked the lilac silver haired guy.

"Yuuri Heika asked us to help him search for you!" he said and laid Yuuri in one of the empty beds.

"Call for one of the medical Mazokus!" Fredric said to one of the soldiers.

A lilac-silver haired medical Mazoku came in the door.

"I don't need two weird people over me while I'm working!" He said and looked at me and Fredric.

"Do you understand?" He said and looked at Fredric.

"Yes Anue!" Fredric said and pushed me out the door.

"Anue?" I asked. Was the head medical Mazoku Fredric's brother?

"Yes, that man is my oldest brother! His name is Phillip von Ungrazia!" Fredric said and sat down in a chair in the hall.

I had heard that name somewhere… where?

"Phillip?" I said… still wondering.

"Yeah he really looks up to you Wolfram Kakaa!" Fredric smiled at me.

I got very quiet trying to remember where he was from.

** b Yuuri's POV /b **

I looked up at the ceiling.

"Where am I?" I asked looking at a man with lilac silver hair.

"In bielefeld!" He replied. I had no Idea what had happened.

"uhm.." I started.

"Yes Heika, what is it?" He asked and gave me some water.

"Where is Wolfram?" I asked.

"He's outside Heika… are you sure you want to see him?" He looked doubtful at me.

"Why not.. He's my…" I stopped, I couldn't remember what he was. I can't even remember my name… Who exactly is Wolfram?

I looked from right to left.

"Are you alright heika?" He said and looked concerned at me.

"Is Heika my name?" I asked out of confusion.

"Oh Shinou!" He said and ran out the door.

I got up and stared out the window.

It was green and beautiful.

"Wow… wherever Bielefeld is. It's sure are beautiful here!" I walked to the window and looked outside.

There was a city down there!

"Yuuri?" A blond beautiful boy came in the door.

"Hello, may I help you?" I asked polite.

"Yuuri…Don't you remember me? I am Wolfram!" The blond _i 'Wolfram' /i _said.

"So you are Wolfram… I don't remember where I've met you before, but your name was the first thing that popped up inside my head." I smiled at the blond stranger.

It became quiet for a long time.

We heard sounds from outside, it was very brutal noises.

"Heika!" A brown haired man came running.

"Weller, what are you doing here?" The blond called Wolfram said to the brown haired man.

"Why is everyone bursting inside my bedroom?" I asked the doctor.

"Yuuri, I told you to take care of the palace when Gwendal and I where gone!" The brown haired ignored my words.

"Weller…" The blond Wolfram stopped the brown haired stranger of approaching me.

"What is it Wolfram!" He looked mad in a way, but his face was more worried.

"It's Yuuri…" Wolfram looked at me with a sad look.

The brown haired carefully approached me.

"Yuuri?" He asked carefully.

"Excuse me… Who are you all and who the hell is Yuuri?" I asked the strangers around me.

He looked like he had seen a ghost or something because he fell on his butt having a so worried look that I really became worried.

"It's an advanced amnesia!" The doctor started speaking. Was he a doctor?

I just had the feeling he was a doctor.

Who were these people anyway?

** b Conrad's POV /b **

This was really bad for our country.

The Maou getting amnesia, it really doesn't come in handy.

Phillip was a smart doctor.

It would be vice taking him with us to Shin Makoku.

"Will he ever get his memories back?" Wolfram asked Phillip.

"I am not sure. It seems like Yuuri heika, shut his memories away. Like it's something he doesn't want to remember." Phillip said.

What exactly made Yuuri like this?

** b To be continued… /b **


	22. Still my only

** b Yuuram – Small Lies**

**Chapter 22: Still my only**

**Yuuir****'s POV /b **

I went to this place called Blood Pledge Castle.

It was amazingly pretty, a big castle, with a fountain and employs.

We walked up the stairs and met another silver haired man.

"HEIKA!" the man jumped over me.

"Wait a minute… Who are you?" I asked.

The silver haired looked strange at me.

"So it's true!" He said and looked at the man named Conrad.

He looked sad, his eyed filled with tears.

"Heika…" he whispered.

"Yuuri-kun!" A purple haired girl came running.

"Who are you all?" I asked confused.

Suddenly all this people were around me. I felt so alone…

"Ah… I am Günter von Christ!" the silver haired man started. "And this girl left to me is Maruko!" he said and looked at someone.

The girl was beautiful…She had dark hair and a nice chest size!

"I forgot to tell Heika…Your family is here!" Conrad said and pointed at some people coming.

"Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan!" A motherly voice said.

"This is your mother!" Günter pointed at a woman with brown hair and brown eyes. "This is your father!" He pointed at an old guy with black hair and black eyes. "And this is your older brother Shori!" he said and pointed at a glass wearing, younger version of his _i 'father' /i ._

"Why can't I remember any of them?" I asked Conrad.

Conrad's face looked pale where he was standing staring at me.

"I'm sorry Yuuri… I don't know!" he said and bowed.

Later that day Günter had sent me of with the blond boy named Wolfram.

We walked down the stairs and entered the garden.

The blond looked like a girl in the sun, with his feminine eyes, hair and face.

"I heard we were engaged…" I said to the blond boy who stiffened of my words.

His head carefully looked down on the flowers.

"Yeah, we were… but…" Wolfram started.

And then I heard an amazing story.

** b Wolfram****'s POV /b **

Something deep inside me felt like Dejavu…

Yuuri had gone back to his original Fiancé, Maruko.

I was totally fine with it… Yuuri deserves a girl fit to be a Queen.

"Yuuri.. You're an idiot!" I said and smiled for myself on the balcony.

I thought back on the story I'd told my king.

** b Back Flash /b **

i _"I heard we were engaged…" Yuuri started._

_I felt nauseas, so I stopped._

_I carefully looked down on the roses in front of us._

_Should I tell him…_

"_Yeah, we were…but…" I started and looked at Yuuri with a serious look._

"_But?" He asked. His face was so clueless._

_I took a deep breath and started on the disturbing story…_

"_but… we stopped loving each other…" I said and looked up at my previous window._

"_We did?" He said, still with his stupid face._

"_Yeah, You wanted to marry a girl. And your fiancé is Maruko! You don't remember this but you two were going to marry in a week!" I said._

_Now it's no way back…_

_ /i _** b Back Flash END /b **

I saw Phillip talking to Doria.

"Dr. Phillip!" I said when I approached him.

His face was smiling and his hair shined beautifully.

"Ah.. Wolfram Kakaa!" He said and smiled his always happy smile.

"I know what's going on!" Phillip said with a smart ass face when Doria left.

** b Maruko's POV /b **

I was so happy. Yuuri had turned his feelings towards me!

But something wasn't quite right.

"Maruko…" Yuuri came running after a day of work in his office.

"How are you doing?" He asked and smiled his Yuuri smile.

"I am fine…" I answered and played with my hair.

I saw Wolfram down in the ground talking to Phillip.

"I took what was supposed to be mine, back…" I whispered so Yuuri couldn't hear me.

I looked at the sky. It was so blue and pretty.

But my sky-love paradise was going to end pretty soon.

"That Wolfram… He's amazing! If he hadn't been a boy I would have married him instead!" Yuuri said and smiled. "you can say that's a weird dream I've had these days… That I got a family with him and we love each other much! But it's not possible right? He's a guy!" Yuuri said and walked inside.

He still got feelings for Wolfram!

** b To be Continued…. /b **


	23. remember me

** b Yuuram- Small Lies**

**Chapter 23: Remember me**

**Wolfram's POV /b **

It had been two weeks since Yuuri became ill.

I also had a lot on my mind lately. Yuuri getting amnesia and me making my own hell.

My feelings towards him couldn't be ignored. So I thought back on what happened a few days ago.

** b Back Flash /b **

_ i It was night. Everyone was inside enjoying their dinner, except from me of course._

_I sat down in the stairs, thinking all sort of things._

_My fingers were cold, or 'my fingers were frozen' had been more adequate._

_A sound made me stop doing whatever I really did. But the sound still was there._

_The sound was someone walking. Someone was approaching me._

_Of course, it could be a maid, a soldier or anybody._

_I looked over my shoulder._

_It wasn't a maid, neither a soldier nor just 'anybody'. It was Yuuri._

"_So here you are Wolfram, I was afraid you had traveled back to Bielefelt." He said._

_I didn't say anything._

"_They said you would be leaving tomorrow. So I hoped I could find you today." He smiled and sat down beside me._

_It hurt sitting beside of him. Thinking he wasn't my fiancé anymore._

"_It'll soon be winter…" Yuuri said looking at the dark sky. Where did that come from. Here did we talk about me going and he just comes out with something as simple as 'It'll soon be winter'! _

"_At least come eat dinner with us Wolfram." He said my name so calmly. I really love the way he says my name._

_I got up and looked at Yuuri. His face was so worriless._

_I looked at the Maou getting up from the stairs._

_I walked past him. Something I shouldn't have done._

_Yuuri grabbed my shoulder. So I carefully turned around. _

_He pushed me against the wall and kissed me. /i _

** b Back Flash END /b **

I smiled by the though of it. Yuuri had kissed me, in his state.

He had convinced me, and I ate dinner with them.

He also had convinced me to stay. I wouldn't go back. I want him to remember me.

I had ignored what Phillip had asked me about.

_ i 'What did you say to Yuuri when you were alone with him in Bielefelt?' /i _

I hadn't quite answered that. I told him to ask Fredric, because I didn't want to talk about it.

I also heard he had come up with a conclusion but he didn't want to tell anyone about it.

Since the little kiss two weeks ago, Yuuri had been giving me small kisses from time to time. It really warmed me up.

Maruko wasn't quite enjoyed because Yuuri wanted to be with me instead.

I looked down at the people practicing with Conrad.

Soon Yuuri would come out and sit down by the tree and waif for me. Then I will come and greet him, and he will pull me with him so somewhere and give me a little kiss.

Then we will sit talking about everything and he will kiss me again.

That was what happened everyday.

But something was not going to make this day like any of the other.

"Wolfram!" A girl voice behind me said.

I turned around and saw Maruko in a nice purple dress. That matched her hair.

She walked up to me and looked me deep in my eyes.

"This will no longer take place!" She said and looked down at Yuuri sitting by the tree.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I didn't know what she meant.

"Your little affair!" She spitted it in my face.

I felt rage, I couldn't bare this… She was too much of a bitch.

"You are so…" I didn't say anymore and pushed her of my way.

Because of all what had happened I had become very motional. My tears was on their way out.

I was on my way to my room when…

"Wolfram!" Someone was behind me, Yuuri!

Not him right now, I don't want to show him…

"Let me go you wimp!" I said and pushed him away.

My voice was cracked and my eyes were teary.

I stopped and looked at him.

"Wolfram, why are you crying?" He asked so dumb.

I wanted to cry on his shoulder, or on his chest… or anywhere just with him beside me.

Then he did something I'd never believe he'd do!

He opened his arms and gave me a hug.

I didn't let the opportunity slip away. I let myself fall in his arms and cried out loud.

"I cry because I love you, you dumb cheater!" I cried and let him console me.

Suddenly it happened again… no, not now…

The nausea came like a wave, and I vomited all over Yuuri's shirt.

"Watch where you're puking, Wolfram!" Yuuri said with a bit of un-pleasant feeling.

I felt so sick, the only thing that held me up was Yuuris strong arms.

"Yuuri…" was the last thing I said before fainting.

"Wolfram… Wolfram!" I heard someone call.

"yes!" I replied and sat up in my room.

I looked around, Phillip, Gwendal, and Conrad and even… Yuuri was standing around me.

"He's okay but I'll run a check test on him for the sake of Wolfram!" Phillip said and smiled to the others who were around me.

"I am so glad you're okay!" Conrad said and smiled a relieved smile.

I looked at him with a curious look.

"Then I'll go back to my work!" Gwendal said and looked me in my eyes.

I know what he wanted to say, but it was too many people here right in the moment.

_ i 'Take care and get well!' /i _Were his silent words.

"I didn't know what to do.. You just vomited all over me, and then you whispered my name and fainted… The only thing I could do at the moment was screaming for help, and then Conrad and Gwendal came in panic." Yuuri laughed.

I laughed of the though of it.

"I am fine, just you go so Phillip can run that test on me!" I said and smiled.

"Well, then I'm off!" Yuuri said and smiled at me.

Yuuri walked out the door and Phillip started.

"So how long have this been going on?"

** b To be Continued… /b **


	24. Craziness of blood pledge castle

** b Yuuram- Small Lies**

**Chapter 24: Craziness of Blood Pledge Castle**

**Phillip's POV /b **

I gave Wolfram Kakaa some medicine.

He had been feeling down for a while now. So I had given him some pills that he should take before he went to bed. I also had given him a strict command to not take more that one pill, if he took two it could make him sicker, and if he took more than three it could hurt him.

"Thank you Phillip, I will rest today." Wolfram said and smiled.

We had talked about Yuuri and his illness. Wolfram told me that he had told him that he didn't love Yuuri.

That was a good reason for Yuuri to shut his memories away.

"You think Yuuri will get his memories back?" Wolfram asked me with a sad look in his face.

"Of course!" I answered but I was not sure of it.

Wolfram's face lighted up. "Do you think he will remember his time with the lost memories?" Wolfram asked and looked down on is the sheets.

"Surly!" Was all I could say before I left Wolfram Kakaa.

I had my own thoughts to chew on.

Would _ i 'that' /i _make Yuuri remember?

"Anue!" Fredric came running. He still was so young and innocent.

I really want him to grow up to be a nice man.

Fredric smiled at me and his silver hair was shining.

"How are you?" He asked polite.

"I could have been better, How about you?" I asked and patted my younger brother's head.

"It's _i it /i_ isn't it?" He looked at me with a worried look. He had just reminded me of my i_ gift /i_ .

** b Yuuri's POV /b **

I really want to get my memories back.

It's not fun to not love the girl you were in love with before getting amnesia.

The one I i 'Love' /i is Wolfram, I believe…

"I have to find Phillip… maybe he can find a cure!" I said and walked past every door in the castle.

Finally I saw the famous doctor.

He was talking to his younger brother, and he didn't smile.

Their faces was so serious, I decided to try to catch up what they talked about.

I heard "Wolfram Kakaa" and "Memories" it made me worried. Why did Phillip say Wolfram's name so serious faced… it was terrifying.

I have to get my memories back… as soon as possible!

I kind of jumped and started running against them screaming "Phillip! I have to get my memories back!"

Phillip looked at me shocked, Fredric too.

"Can you do something?" I asked the silver haired doctor.

"If I can?" Phillip started. "Don't Anue… You can't!" Fredric said and grabbed his older brother's arm.

"They question isn't if I can… It's if you can handle it!" Phillip looked at me with a funny look. It gave me Goosebumps.

I took a deep breath and said "Of Course… Anything!"

** b Gwendal's POV /b **

I was sitting inside my office as usual. But today I was waiting for something to happen.

"Gwendal-Kakaa!" Günter carefully knocked the door.

"Yes Günter what is it?" I looked at the lavender-silver haired man.

"Eh… Yuuri-Heika is going to get his memories back!" He said and blushed.

"That will be a good thing for this country." I said and putted away my pen. "Now, if I don't have to ask once more I have to show you something." I said and got up from my chair.

Günter got a slightly red color on his face and nodded.

He followed me down the hall to my other office.

"What are you two up to?" The great sage said and smirked.

"I am going to teach Von Christ how to knit!" I said and walked past him.

I knew he knew I was lying but it was the only way to get away from him.

We disappeared into my office and I locked the door behind us.

** b Murata's POV /b **

I walked from Gwendal's door. I didn't want to be a part of their affair.

"Aw, I am kind of bored… Why is everyone busy?" I said out loud when I walked down the stairs.

I met her in the dining hall, the one scarier than the devil himself. Anissina-san!

"Have you seen Gwendal?" She asked. I had to protect the poor man and I didn't have so much else to do, so…

"No, but can I be to any help?" I said knowing this would be my last word. I am so stupid sometimes, and I'm supposed to be the Great Sage!

I didn't see anything.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You are in my laboratory!" I heard Anissina's voice. "You are now testing my newest creation.. i 'Get-memories-back-kun' /i ." She said and I felt Goosebumps down my spine.

"Aw, it's not working… Well then I have to let you go for a couple of hours so I can fix this pile of crap!" She said and took the helmet I had on me off.

It didn't take so long time until I was out!

I ran up the stairs and off to some where to find myself a hiding spot.

NEVER WOULD ANISSINA FIND ME AGAIN!

I ran on someone… I carefully looked up..

"You!"

** b To be continued… /b **


	25. Professional Skills

**Just a little opening… THANK YOU JOEY HEIKA 3 For helping me with the writer block! **

**--------------------------------------------**

** b ****Yuuram – Small Lies**

**Chapter 25: Professional Skills**

**Wolfram's POV**** /b **

I hadn't talked to anue for a long time. So I really needed someone to talk to… Weller had volunteered, but I rejected him quickly.

I heard Weller had sent a letter to a shrink to come talk to me about my problems and my worries, Yuuri, Maruko and this new thing that just had popped up.

I walked down the hall to find Gwendal again. He was such a stupid brother who followed Günter every step he took!

I met i_ 'him' /_i in the hall.

His lavender-silver hair was shining. I never thought I was going to be jealous of Günter ever! But he had in a weird kind of way, taken my brother away from me.

"Have you seen Gwendal?" I asked polite but with a tone that may have frightened the insane councilor.

"N-No, not today Wolfram Kakaa, I think he have some papers to do!" he said with a nervous voice… as he was hiding something.

"Well, I need to speak to him!" My nose was pointing at the sky with those words. I know I was acting childish and spoiled… but I have all right to do it.

"Wolfram… Don't scare Günter, and you should not annoy Gwendal at this moment!" A familiar voice said.

"Weller!" I said and saw the Brown haired man standing behind Günter, smiling. "Your new shrink has arrived!" He said and made me follow him outside.

I saw a man with blue, shoulder length hair coming riding on a big grey horse.

His golden eyes looked at me, as he knew who I was and what my problems where.

He carefully got of the horse. He was tall and handsome, I was almost jealous of him for being handsomer than me.

He was wearing a black cloah, and under that he wore a white shirt covered by a grey jacket. He had matching grey pants on, and a big, grayish black musketeer hat with a white big feather.

"This must be Wolfram von Bielfeld!" He said and looked down on me.

"Yes it his Sir!" Weller was polite and introduced me. "Wolfram, this is Kisaki Wanizame from a far away coutry! Sir Kisaki, This is Wolfram von Bielefeld, My younger brother and the Maou's fiancé!" Weller said.

"I can introduce my self!" I said rough and felt extremely annoyed.

Weller had told me to help him to move in. So I had ordered the maids to find a room for Sir Wanizame.

To my surprise the only room available was the room next to mine! And I didn't like the thought of having a stranger next to my room.

After I had helped him he told me we should start talking about my worries. I noticed he didn't know me very well because he said that my i _'Actions'_ /i was kind of disturbing. He didn't know I was spoiled and acting like a brat for a living!

"Well…" I started. "It all started with.."

** b Fredric's POV /b **

My hands were shaking. Phillip had decided to do i '_that'_ /i again, and it really made me worry.

I looked over at my older brother making the preparations of the i '_bring the maou's memories back' /i _plan they all had.

It was only the two of us who knew the possible out comings of this.

"Anue!" I said and touched my brother shoulder. "You shouldn't do this!" I said and looked at him with my sad eyes.

"You can't stop me now!" He said. "I will do this for Yuuri heika and Wolfram kakaa!" He continued.

"But you will.." I started but he laid a finger over my lips. "Shh little brother. This is my destiny!" he whispered and got back to work.

I had a bad feeling about it, not because the i _'Bad omen bird' /_i had screamed it out this morning over and over again, but because of my knowledge of my brother's i _'gift'_ /i .

"Heika, we are ready to go through the ritual!" Phillip said and let Yuuri heika inside.

I saw Yuuri lay down on the bed.

"I will now make you sleep, and then I'll regain your memories slowly." Phillip said and laid a had over Yuuri's eyes.

Wi-will he be alright?

** b Yuuri's POV /b **

I flew through time and space. Not knowing where I'll end up or where I've been.

It was like falling through a black hole.

It was a light coming closer and closer to me. I had to close my eyes to not get blind.

I opened my eyes, it was a sky with stars around me. Even the ground, or was something reflecting? I am not sure.

I carefully looked around. And I saw someone sitting with his back against me. Who was this stranger?

When I got closer I could see it was a boy, with blond hair. Who was he? I walked around him so I could see his face.

His face was emotionless. It was kind of freaking me out…

I continued on the road the blond had been on. And I saw many strange people on the way. I saw a handsome brown haired man, and he also had brown eyes. But he was just as emotionless as the Blond from before. A black/gray haired man with an angry look had scary emotionless eyes staring into the sky. A lavender-silver haired man who looked like some kind of Saint had closed eyes, but I already knew they were emotionless.

I also saw a blond woman, and a black haired boy with glasses.

Because I didn't know who anyone of them where I continued on and I saw 3 more people. A woman with chocolate colored hair and matching eyes was smiling a motherly smile. And right beside of her I saw an adult man with black hair and black eyes. He was standing next to the i_ 'mommy'_ /i figure. Behind them there was this younger man with glasses. He also got black hair and eyes. The ting that freaked me out was that all of them were emotionless.

I walked a while to find more people, but I found an old door. It looked very old and had some drawings on it.

I carefully opened the door and a light blinded me. All I could see was a lady with silver hair, she looked so peaceful, and kind. But it didn't take a long time until she disappeared.

Inside it was like in a in the outer space.

I started looking at the sky to see if I could see anything extraordinary. I couldn't see anything but sky… And I was about to leave the room when a movie roller over the screen.

It was no sound, but I saw what was going on.

A kid reminding me about the younger man with glasses was walking, and he held someone's hand. It was.. It was like an older brother protecting his younger brother.

The clip stopped when a man with sunglasses came. And a new clip started to roll over the screen.

The next was with the brown haired man. He was riding a brown horse and the he draw his sword. This clip was short, but I recognized the man.

The third clip was kind of blurry.

A naked blond boy was lying in a bed. He was sweaty and had eyes that anyone would drown in. I saw a hand gently caressing the blonde's chest. But… Suddenly it looked like he was in pain…

And…I…I recognize him…

"Wolfram…"

Suddenly many clips ran through the screen, I couldn't see what was happening.

Then… I woke up.

** b To be Continued… /b **


	26. Sadness and sorrow

** b ****Yuuram- Small Lies**

**Chapter 26: Sadness and sorrow**

**Fredric's Pov**** /b **

I saw Phillip using telepathy on Heika.

I was so worried, what if Phillip died! It's so unfair.

Phillip having this telepathic type of Maryoku, Using it so much and knowing it can cost him his life.

"Anue… Don't over do it… Okay?" I said and left the room, I couldn't be in there. Staring at my brother who maybe wouldn't get to see tomorrow!

I walked around in the hall for sometime when I suddenly felt this urge to run inside.

"Anue!" I said when I kicked the door open.

"I told you to be quiet!" Anue scolded me. I was so happy that he was still fine.

It wasn't that many people in the room, Weller kakaa, Gwendal kakaa, Phillip and me.

Wolfram had been questioned if he wanted to be in with them. But he had rejected it.

The Shrink had told us that Wolfram had several problems and hadn't fixed to be in the room.

I knew it was because of what he had said to Yuuri heika the night he lost his memories.

_ i __' "Was it really love, Yuuri?" ' /i _

Wolfram's words clang in my head.

If my brother died, it was because of him!

No, I couldn't think like that, having personal grudges against him wouldn't solve it!

I turned and looked at Weller kakaa. I didn't have any guts to look at Phillip and the Maou.

Time passed by and I heard a voice from the other side of the door.

"Let me in, I want to see him!" It was Wolfram who had gathered enough strength to come.

The blond prince kicked the door open, and his face looked disappointed.

"He haven't waked up yet…" the shrink Kisaki said and laid a hand on Wolfram kakaa's shoulder.

He turned his back against us and walked. I believe he regrets what he said.

Suddenly Phillip started to cough, and I got worried as hell.

"Phillip! Are you all right?" I asked my brother.

"I am fine! Now stand back!" He ordered me and continued with waking Yuuri up.

Second felt like hours where I was standing behind my weak brother, who got even weaker every second!

It was really quiet for a long time, when suddenly… Yuuri opened his eyes.

He wasn't awake, just staring into the ceiling. Maybe this would end soon, without hurting Phillip.

"Get Wolfram!" Phillip whispered. Was he alright? I didn't dare to ask.

I felt happiness, because Yuuri will wake up now and Phillip will live on!

Life came back into Yuuri's eyes, and he opened his mouth.

"Wolfram… where is Wolfram!" was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

Then I saw something that destroyed the happy moment.

Phillip!

Phillip fell down from the chair and crashed into the floor.

"PHILLIP!" I screamed as I would die, was he alright, or?

I looked at him, he was plain and lifeless. I tried to find his pulse without any luck.

I felt tears roll down my cheeks. And I whispered "Phillip!" I hugged my dead brother and I didn't want to let him go.

He died, and he'll never come back!

** b Wolfram's POV /b **

I ran into the room where Yuuri was, he was sitting in his bed looking around.

I stopped in the middle of the room, Not knowing what to say to him…

Yuuri saw me, and he started smiling.

"Wolfram!" He said with a smile plastered all over his beautiful face.

I ran over to his bed and jumped over him.

"YOU WIMP, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LOSE YOUR MEMORY?" I yelled at him hugging him.

But I felt an urge to stop hugging him.

"Wolfram… do you really love me?" Yuuri whispered.

"OF COURSE I DO YOU IDIOT!" I yelled at him.

I didn't dare to kiss him, not now!

But Yuuri kissed me, it was so calming and loving, it felt like flying in the sky, dancing with the clouds.

He let me go and then he said something I never thought he would say, not now this time and place.

"Let's get married tomorrow!"

** b WILL BE CONTINUED :D /b **


	27. Will you take?

** b Yuuram – Small Lies**

**Chapter 27: Will you take…?**

**Yuuri's POV /b **

Yuuri was standing in his room. He knew they all were rushing; getting the preparations ready, send invitations with pigeon's and all those things to make this wedding the happiest day of our life.

I was worried, I got all those 'what if's' inside. I tried not to think about it.

Fredric, Phillip's brother had told me about a lot that had happened, since I couldn't remember anything from the time without any memories.

I hadn't seen Maruko for a long time, was she still in Blood pledge castle, or al least in Shin Makoku.

"Well, this is not the time to think of that annoying woman!" I said and looked over my clothes over again.

I had a pinch black jacket and a matching pants, and of course where they matching my hair and eyes.

And the silver buttons and the black king cloak.

It will be a late wedding, but it will be mine and Wolfram's wedding.

But one thing that didn't want leave my mind was that Phillip was dead.

My eyes trembled with the thought of Phillip dying to protect Wolfram and mine's love.

I put away the clothes I had picked out and decided to check up with Greta.

While I walked to her room I thought back on last night.

** b Flash Back /b **** i **

Wolfram looked so surprised. He had tears in his eyes and I thought he would explode out of happiness every minute.

Then I heard someone sobbing. I turned to the right side of the bed and I saw Fredric hugging a fainted Phillip.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Phillip used telepathy to get your memories back!" Wolfram said to me.

"He seemed to have been tired." I said and touched his hair. "he will be fine Fredric!" I said and smiled to him.

"No, he won't be fine!" Fredric cried. "He's dead!" those words shocked me.

Phillip had given up his life to help me.

"Phillip, you…" I whispered and felt a tear roll down my cheek.

** /i **** b Flash Back END /b **

The time flew by and the clock was soon 8 PM.

Everyone was done with the preparations. It was a little short time for people to come, so it would be a prom next week after Phillips funeral.

I still got those 'what if's'. But I dressed up and went to the celebration hall.

In the hall I saw the priest or Priestess, Ulrike.

She had a nice white cloak on, with the Shin Makoku emblem on.

She greeted me nice. I turned around and saw my mother, father and brother.

They smiled at me and my mother waved sending me a kiss.

Then the music started and I saw Wolfram in the door.

He didn't have a dress, why would he have a dress? He's not a woman!

But he was wearing a white tuxedo with blue buttons, white boots, glows and a blue silk bond over his shoulder.

God, he was beautiful.

Wolfram was now beside me. I took his hand and squeezed it gently. Just to let him know that I was nervous.

He squeezed back and whispered "Wimp" to me.

Then Ulrike started.

"The 27th Maou, Yuuri Shibuya. Will you take The 26th Maou's youngest son, Wolfram von Bielefeld as your husband?" She said out loud.

I was so nervous, but I took a beep breath and answered "I do!"

Wolfram gave me a loving look.

"The 26th Maou's youngest son, Wolfram von Bielefeld. Will you take The 27th Maou, Yuuri Shibuya as your husband?" She continued.

It took some seconds, and Wolfram didn't answer.

I squeezed his hand and looked at him.

He was crying. "I.." He started "I..".

He had to say it… this time he couldn't run away from it.

"Yuuri…." He started again.

"Yes?" I said to my beautiful prince.

"I do!" he said and kissed me.

Wolfram, honey… now we're married.

** b WILL BE CONTINUED XD /b **


	28. Happily ever after

**Yuuuram – Small Lies**

**Chapter 28****: Happily Ever after**

**Wolfram's POV**

My beloved husband and I where living together in Blood pledge castle.

We had been married quite some time now, and I still love my husband as much as I did a couple of years ago.

Yuuri was now 19 human years, but he still looked as young as before.

Of course Yuuri had changed, his hair was longer, he was much more grown up, not as wimp as before but he still was one.

"Wolfram, have you seen Greta?" Yuuri asked me.

"Not this morning…" I started but didn't reach to finish.

"DADDY YUURI, DADDY WOLFRAM!" Greta came running. She had changed, she was now 13 human years. Her short brown hair was now long. She was also very much taller than before.

"Why in a rush?" Yuuri laughed.

"I found the socks!" She said and gave us the small blue silk socks Jennifer bought.

**FLASH BACK**

_Yuuri had been looking at me the whole evening._

_I wonder what he's thinking..._

_When I finally managed to leave my husband inside with the guests I __walked outside in the rose garden._

_I looked up at the dark sky. _

_The stars where shiny and clear, and I dazed for a long time. I didn't even notice someone behind me._

"_Wolfram" The Voice said._

"_Yuuri?" I asked._

_The voice surly was Yuuri's "let's…" he said and kissed my neck gently._

_I turned and looked at him, with his kind face and soft lips…"Yuu.." I felt hypnotized, his lips kissed mine._

_Yuuri pulled me in to a tight hug and whispered into my ear "I want you"._

_I got a little shock but, I calmed my self down._

"_But…" I started, trying to find out how to say. "But I am…" I had to continue this._

_But I couldn't._

"_I am not in the mood."_

**FL****ASHBACK END **

**Yuuri's POV**

I looked at Wolfram holding the blue socks.

Wolfram is so beautiful.

I pulled Wolfram and Greta in for a hug and squeezed them.

"I am so glad" I whispered.

"You're acting weird again daddy!" Greta laughed and ran for the kitchen. "I'll be going now to teach how to cook!" She said and disappeared.

All these things reminded me of the days Wolfram rejected me sex.

I thought back on some events that had happened.

-

_The only day he had slept in my bed with me was our wedding night. The day after he said he needed sometime thinking, and it had soon been a month since our wedding._

_I was so sad, I believed Wolfram had been ignoring me, because he didn't love me anymore. Or he had found someone else, and was unsure._

_Wolfram was standing in the rose garden this night, looking up in the sky again. He had been doing it much lately._

_I approached him form behind._

"_Wolfram?" I asked my beloved wife uhm husband._

"_Yuuri.. I knew you would come!" The prince's voice said._

"_Why are you not with me? We're sleeping in different beds and we don't see eachother anymore!" I said and I felt the tears push up in my body. "Don't you love me anymore?" I said and let one single tear roll down._

"_I.." Wolfram started but I interrupted him. "If it's going to be like this, I regret to have fallen in love with you!" I said and took Wolframs hand._

"_I do love you.." Wolfram started again "It's only that, I don't know what to do…" Wolfram continued._

_The snow quietly started to fall._

"_I am pregnant with your child Yuuri." Wolfram said._

-

Wolfram and I became parents in the spring for two lovely boys, Phillip and Yuki.

I heard some familiar baby laugher, and Yuki and Phillip came running with the little girl Lizelia chasing them.

The boys had black hair and Phillip had black eyes. But Yuki got emerald green ones.

Phillip got Phillip von Ungrazia's name because of what he did. And Yuki because it's snow in Japanese, and it snowed when Wolfram told me he was pregnant.

Lizelia looked a lot like her 'mom-dad' and had silver hair. But her eyes where more like her 'dad-dad's' blue.

Günter came running in a desperate try to catch his daughter.

"I am so very sorry your majesty. I will try to take her and remove her from the young princes!" He said desperate while trying to catch her.

"It's no need for. I've never said she can't play with them!" I said and smiled at him.

"Your Majesty…" Günter said and shed some tears.

"I told you he didn't mind her!" A dark voice said.

Gwendal grabbed his wife's shoulder and dragged him with him. "Now leave his majesty and my brother alone." Gwendal said and disappeared with Günter.

"I never thought they would marry!" Wolfram said and smirked.

"Me neighter, but they make a nice couple." I said and walked closer to Wolfram.

"But so do we!" I said with a joking voice, and Wolfram's face went totally red.

"Don't say stuff like that…" He said while blushing.

"To think all those small lies you told me made us closer, it sounds pretty weird." I said to my husband.

"But it sounds beautiful too!" Wolfram said and rested his head into my chest.

"I love you Wolfram and I will love you forever!" I said and kissed my prince.

-

**Oh no.. it's not finally done… only a little part left **

-

**Murata's POV**

You all surly want to know what happened to Maruko.

**Flash Back**

_I met her in the stairs. She looked like some psychopath. Her eyes had a murdering look._

_I knew what she had been up to._

_She looked at me and smirked._

"_How did you know?" She said still smirking._

"_It's my nature to know." I said and made a sign._

_A lot of guards came and grabbed her arms._

"_You will not get away with this!" I said and putted an emblem on her for head._

"_Sleep and forget!" I said and she fell asleep with an instant. _

"_What was that?" A soldier asked._

"_That was a spell to make her forget all about Yuuri, Wolfram and Shin Makoku. _

_I made some preparations and sent her back to the earth._

**THE END**


End file.
